Hope for the Hopeless
by BrownBird7933
Summary: After the catastrophic events at the prison, the Atlanta gang meets up with another.
1. Chapter 1: Bilgewater

**Chapter One: Bilgewater**

 **.**

 **.**

 _It don't matter if the cold wind blows_

 _I'm gonna wind up working in the thick of it_

 _Sunshine through the rain and snow_

 _There's an oily brine bilgewater baptism waiting below_

 _._

 _That's just the waves slamming against the topsides' sound_

 _Don't let the ever rolling motion go and get you down_

 _Don't let it shake your steady thread cutting hand_

 _Keep stealing ribbons from the steel_

 _And giving hell to every halyard you can_

 _._

The world came crashing back into focus as Rick felt the raging anger within him slowly ebb away. As he pulled his knife from the throat of the man before him, his hands slipped slightly on the hilt with the blood that coated his fingers. The man before him thumped ungracefully to the ground and Rick stared dazed at his blood-soaked hand.

A slight shifting noise from behind him brought his gaze over to his son and Michonne crouched together in the dirt. Carl's head was tucked to Michonne's side as she tried to protect him from seeing the sight before him.

His feet felt frozen to the spot he stood as he watched them. Michonne's wide eyes studying him. Finally, she nodded slightly and tucked her head to whisper something to the boy. He didn't make any indication that he heard anything, but let Michonne guide him up by his shoulders and lead him over to the abandoned SUV. The creak of the door hinges shattering the silence that had befallen the group.

Rick's eyes finally found focus on the other two men. Daryl's head hung low on the hood of the vehicle, unable to meet his eye while his brother stood close behind, a comforting hand rested momentarily on his shoulder. He watched as the younger Dixon angrily pushed himself away from the vehicle, readied his crossbow and stalked into the woods surrounding them. Leaving Rick and Merle to watch him disappear into the darkness and neither of them able to find any words to say to stop him.

Unsteady legs brought him to the spot Daryl had just vacated and he leaned back against the vehicle, slowly siding down until he was sitting in the dirt with his legs laid out before him. He stared out into the darkness.

.

 _In spite of all the wherewithal_

 _To fight it all I will face it all_

 _In spite of all the wherewithal_

 _To fight it all I'll embrace it all_

 _._

 _When every day is like a war between the will to go on_

 _And a wish that the world would spiral into the sun_

 _Turn your head towards the storm that's surely coming along_

 _._

Days ago, Merle wouldn't have had a moment of hesitation before following after his brother away from the man who had left him to die like a caged animal in Atlanta. Yet here he was, standing still. This was a man who before the world ended he wouldn't have given a second thought to leave his ass behind. A man who he stood next to, fought next to, as he tried to defend their home at the prison as it was painfully stolen from them. A man who he had begun to respect after he thought he had lost his brother in the chaos.

His eyes shifted from the spot where he had last seen his brother, to the man staring despondently at nothing and then through the dirty SUV window to the woman and the boy, sitting in a shocked silence.

With a sigh, he rubbed his hand against his face and made his way next to Rick and slumped next to him.

.

 _Will you be ready when the straw boss calls?_

 _He's got an ever loving bone to pick with one and all_

 _Don't let his condescension get you down_

 _Just have the strength to know you're wrong_

 _And when you're right the strength to stand your ground_

 _._

 _In spite of all the wherewithal_

 _To fight it all I will face it all_

 _In spite of all the wherewithal_

 _To fight it all I'll embrace it all_

 _._

Relief and disgust. Those were the only two words to describe what Daryl was feeling at the moment as he made his way in a slow circle around where the rest of his small group was holed up.

Relief because Rick was alive. Carl was alive. Michonne, she was alive. Merle, he had always known that nothing could kill that tough old bastard. However, the surprise for him had been when his brother had stuck around with the man who he deemed to screw him over. But he was. Merle was alive and kicking, and with the group who had left his ass behind in Atlanta. He was protecting them.

And disgusted with himself because those that he had chosen to follow had tried to kill them all. The ones he'd followed had tried to kill his family.

He finished his full sweep of the perimeter. He knew that the noise they had stirred would attract any walkers nearby and he would not fail them again. If they were there, he would find them. He would finish them before they could do any harm to those he cared about.

Making his way back to the road, his eyes glanced back to Rick sitting outside the rusted out SUV, his face bloody and his head staring blankly at the woods before him. Merle sitting next to him, silent, possibly for the first time in his life. Daryl could see the change that had come over his elder brother since they had left the prison. This was a man who was finally a part of the group, someone who not only belonged, but wanted to.

After everything that had happened, his brother had come to him. Hand reaching out and grasping his shoulder, muttering about how he knew nothing could take out a Dixon but a Dixon. Their motto.

Daryl shook his head. His brother had bested him. He managed to protect this group better than he had. Beth. The blonde-haired, hopeful girl was gone because he had lost her. That was on him and him alone. He had failed her. He had failed them all.

Finally, deciding the area was clear, he slowly walked back towards the two men. Pulling a rag from his back pocket and pouring a bit of water on it from his near empty water bottle.

"We should save it to drink." Rick's voice sounded hollow, but he lifted both his hands and eyes towards the offered cloth.

Merle shook his head, sending a glance towards his brother. "You can't see yourself. He can." He motioned over his shoulder towards the SUV where he knew both Michonne and Carl to be seated in. Resting, with however much rest their minds could allow themselves.

Daryl nodded his head tightly, slightly shaking the hand which held the rag.

With a sigh, Rick reached out and grabbed the rag. Pausing for a moment to stare at it blankly before quickly wiping his face as Daryl slowly lowered himself next to Rick against the vehicle.

"I didn't know what they were." Daryl's voice was tight and laced with guilt as he tried to explain to the two men beside him just why he was with the group that had attacked them.

Rick just continued to wipe his face with the rag, nodding slightly. Finally, he tore his gaze from the dark and looked over towards Daryl and asked, "How'd you wind up with them?"

"I was with Beth." Daryl started, leaning his eyes towards Rick, but unable to look at him fully. Thoughts of the spirited blonde raced through his mind. "We got out together. I was with her for a while."

A silence descended upon the men. Rick and Merle could see how much difficulty Daryl was having recalling the past few weeks since the incident at the prison. Finally, when Daryl hung his head, Merle asked the question plaguing them with a loud sigh, "Is she dead?"

Daryl finally looked at them, shaking his head slightly. "She's just gone."

Rick held his gaze for a moment and Daryl could see the same guilt that he was feeling wash over the other man's face. Rick was shouldering the guilt for the lost girl as well. Guilt for something he was unable to control.

"After that, that's when they found me." As Daryl spoke, Rick began rubbing the rag against his fingers in an attempt to remove the blood staining them. "I mean, I knew they were bad, but they had a code. It was stupid, but it was something." Daryl spared another quick glance over towards them, expecting to see disgust on Rick's face. He was surprised to see only understanding and sighed. "It was enough."

Rick nodded his head. "You were alone."

"Said they were looking for some guy." Daryl sighed again. Rick finally quit trying to get Daryl to look towards him, knowing that the man needed to say his piece without witnessing the emotions he was not sure he could supress from washing over his face. "Last night they said they spotted him. I was hanging back. I was gonna leave, but I stayed. That's when I saw it was you four."

Daryl looked over to the two men to his left. Nodding slightly to his brother before looking down at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Right when you saw me." Daryl struggled to continue, to explain. "I didn't know what they could do."

Rick ducked his head in another attempt to meet Daryl's eyes. "It's not on you, Daryl."

Merle scoffed. "Hell no, little brother."

Daryl was still unable to tear his eyes from his shoes. "Hey." Rick exclaimed forcefully, trying to get Daryl's focus. It was successful and the younger Dixon shifted his burdened eyes towards the two. "It's not on you." Rick restated firmly, shaking his head slightly.

Although he tipped his head in agreement, Daryl still blamed himself for the decision that he had made. Rick knew the guilt was still eating away at the man, so he continued. "You being back with us here, now. That's everything."

Another silence passed between the three men.

"You two, you're my brothers." Rick stated, quietly. Drawing both men's eyes towards him. Daryl was shocked to see Merle slowly nodding his head in his acceptance.

The three let out a sigh and looked forward, staring into the woods before them but not focusing on anything. After a moment, Merle looked back towards the man sitting next to him, who had taken up to scrubbing away at his knuckles. "Hey, what you did last night, anybody would have done that."

"No," Rick grimaced, shaking his head. "Not that."

Daryl clenched his jaw a few times, trying to figure out words to say before nodding his head in agreement. "Something happened. That ain't you."

Rick looked towards Daryl with a dark look that had never been seen from the man before. "Daryl, you saw what I did to Tyreese." Shaking his head, he continued. "It ain't all of it, but that's me. That's why I'm here now. Why Carl's is." He spared a quick glance to the SUV window behind them. "I want to keep him safe and that's all that matters."

With that final word, the three men turned their gaze out to the darkness before them and waited for the sun to rise.

.

 _When every day is like a war_

 _You find no strength from your usual source_

 _There's no peace, there's no rest_

 _Your fortitudes feeling put to the test_

 _._

 _When everyday is like a war between the will to go on_

 _And a wish that the world would spiral into the sun_

 _Turn your head toward the storm that's surely coming along_

 _._

 _If the sun was always shining and our load always light_

 _We'd be shaking like a leaf with every God given night_

 _And we'd break under the weight_

 _Of any pain that ever came in this life_

 _._

 _._

 _Bilgewater - Brown Bird_


	2. Chapter 2: Shake Off the Dirt from My Gr

**Chapter Two: Shake Off the Dirt from My Grave**

 **.**

 **.**

A lingering silence followed them as they made their way along the tracks towards the safe haven of Terminus. They had been walking for a few hours and with every step, the tightness that had settled over them lightened slightly. The events of last night would forever stain them, but they were alive. They were together.

As Rick had said, that's what matters.

 _"I thought things couldn't get much worse, but guess what they did."_ A melodic voice ghosted quietly through the thick Georgian woods to the tracks they walked. Daryl's brilliant blue eyes squinted as he shook his head slightly, beginning to believe he was going crazy. _"You hit my heart upside with a wrecking ball, oh, but that's what I get."_

A quick glance over to the rest of his group left him even more confused. A puzzled look had flashed across the deputy's face. Michonne wore a frown and readied herself to draw her sword and his brothers' eyes scanned the woods to the east of the track. He was amazed. There was someone, and by the sounds of the beautifully haunting voice, a female someone, singing at the end of the world.

 _"But I'm not going nowhere, I can live on a prayer."_ The group silently moved closer. As they neared the bending the tracks, the voice grew louder unaware of the five survivors nearing her position.

Daryl felt a sharp ache of guilt when he realized how similar the voice sounded to the young blonde he had so recently lost. _"'Cause I'm done playing nice, I'm done running for life, 'cause you think that you've got me scared."_

As the group reached the bend, they could hear that the owner of the voice was just around the corner. Daryl waved his hand to gather Ricks' attention, held his finger to his lips and pointed towards the woods on the opposite side of the tracks he assumed the singing woman to be. After what they had been through, none of them wanted to take any chances.

Rick bobbed his head in agreement, following Daryl as they slipped silently into the trees. Merle and Michonne, understanding their silent conversation, followed. The woman wrapping her arm around the young boys shoulders to lead him along.

 _"This time it's good bye trouble, I feel the light at the end of this tunnel."_ The group didn't have to travel far through the trees before they located the singing woman. They approached the tracks silently, staying hidden in the shadows, frozen at the sight before them. " _I get stronger with every step."_

Easily forty walkers were sprawled out around the tracks, and by the fresh blood and gore strewn about, the group could see that they had been dealt with recently. How, they didn't understand. A herd this size without a single gunshot.

 _"Come Hell, come high water, you push on me, I'm gonna push back harder."_ Daryl's eyes followed the voice away from the now-dead undead over to the large metal power line. It's bulky, pyramid shape standing just outside the treeline on the opposite side of the tracks from where they remained hidden.

The woman was balancing a good seven feet off the ground on one of the structures small support beams. Her shoulder length brown hair was blowing in the light Georgian breeze, blocking her face from his view. He could, however, clearly see she was a small woman, her lean frame visible through the dirty, once-white wife beater and the tight black pants she wore.

He was slightly surprised to feel his heart drop as he saw the walkers below her, reaching up for their next meal. Another thirty-two of them, he quickly counted, leering up at her with that blank and hungry stare. The woman must be crazy, he thought, if she was spending her final moments alive serenading the undead.

Gracefully, she made her way over to the edge of the structure and set her footing on the other support beam. Leaning back, she braced herself against the side. Her crossbow was raised and aimed at one of the walkers below, and Daryl noticed there was only one spare bolt in her quiver.

He couldn't help the feeling of dread that washed over him. Daryl knew that he did not want to witness this young woman's death, but he had to think about his group, his family. After searching for so long, he had finally found them. Their ammo was low, their bodies injured and their spirits near broken. He would not put Rick, Carl, Michonne or his brother into any unnecessary danger.

The bolt flew from the crossbow with a precision he didn't expect for the small woman and the walker in her sight slumped instantly to the ground. Daryl heard the soft sigh from beside him. Rick must have also noticed how low the woman was on ammunition. With eyebrows raised, he looked towards Rick, the silent question past between them.

After sending a quick glance back to his son, who still hadn't come out of the shock that had befallen upon him after their encounter. Guilt written over his hardened features, he made the call and shook his head. Merle's face was tight, but he nodded in his agreement with Rick.

Rick turned away, unable to look back at the woman who he had just condemned to death with their inaction. The Dixon brothers did. They watched, curiously, as she made no move to grab her last bolt. Instead, she grasped tightly to the power lines side beam and leaned out, her body awkwardly suspended above the walkers below. Calmly, she grasped at the air.

Daryl shook his head, maybe she really was just crazy.

That thought stopped instantly when he saw her hand grip tightly onto something he couldn't see. As she pulled it towards her, Daryl saw the walker with the bolt through its head jump slightly. Silently, he tried to gather Rick's attention. His curiosity was getting the best of him, he wanted to stay and see just what this woman was doing.

 _"I got a whole lot more than a little bit left. Oh, so don't put dirt on my grave just yet."_ She began singing again, a strength and determination had settled into her voice. Daryl smirked as the words she was singing sunk in. He didn't recognize the song, but it sure seemed appropriate. Looking over, his brother held a grin that mirrored his own. He could tell Merle was just as fascinated in this small, determined woman as he was.

Whether it was Daryl's attempt for his attention, the words the woman was singing or the strength in her voice, Daryl didn't know, but Rick slowly turned back around and settled between the two brothers.

The three watched in awe as the now-dead walker began to rise slowly, being pulled by some invisible force. Looking up, Daryl could see the woman's taught muscles straining. He could tell the walker was a heavy-set man when he was alive and could image that even in death he neared three hundred pounds. As his waist began to leave the dirt, the woman gave the line a few jerks and the bolt pulled free. The dead man coming to his final resting place with a loud thud.

 _"Oh, so don't put dirt on my grave just yet."_ She didn't even wipe the bolt as she loaded her crossbow and returned to her braced position. With the same deadly accuracy as before, she felled the next walker. He took a moment to really take her in. The woman wore thick black cuffs that covered her arms from her wrists to her elbows and a red and black plaid shirt that had been tied around her waist, assumingly to escape the heat of the Georgian sun.

After roughly an hour, the count of the undead had dwindled to twenty-three. Rick, Carl and Michonne had left moments ago, heading deeper into the woods to have a quick rest. For some reason, the Dixon brothers were unable to turn away from the scene before them. Daryl couldn't help but keep a running count of the number of walkers the woman had left below to deal with.

 _Twenty-two_

 _Twenty-one_

 _Nineteen_

Daryl's heart jumped to his throat as he saw the bolt she had been using snag on the walkers skull and snapped as she tried to fish it out. The woman didn't even hesitate, tossing the broken ends down to the walkers below it and threading the line through her final arrow.

 _Eighteen_

 _Seventeen_

 _Sixteen_

The sixteenth walker was a smaller man, dressed in a bloody and tattered business suit. As he began this assent, the jerking of the line wouldn't release the bolt. It must have been lodged to tight, possibly hitting bone. The woman calmly wrapped the cord around her elbow and leaned so far back, Daryl was afraid she would fall to the waiting jaws below. He watched surprised, as she reached to her hip with her one free hand and pulled a large machete that he hadn't noticed her carrying.

She leaned back even more until the walker was nearly face to face, hanging dead weight on the line. With one quick, heavy strike, the body of the walker fell to the ground below. Instantly, she jumped forward so she didn't continue her descent to the ground.

The disfigured head swung lazily on the line. She reached forward and pulled it towards her. Daryl heard a small chuckle from his brother beside him at the grimace on her face. She placed the head between her legs and wrenched the bolt from the walkers' eye socket. She half-heartedly tossed the head to the side with a shudder as she carefully examined the bolt.

Throughout the entire ordeal, she hadn't seemed afraid or disgusted until now. This was the first time she had shown any sign of weakness, and Daryl couldn't help but feel impressed. Even with the amount of dead weight he had watched her raise, she didn't even appear to be tiring.

Not wanting to go against Rick's wishes, but still unable to turn away from this incredible display, he sat down on the ground. His brother fell quickly beside him. They continued to watch in amazed silence.

 _Fifteen_

 _Fourteen_

The rest of the group returned as the thirteenth walker was being hauled up. In the quiet of the woods, he heard the bolt snap and watched as the walker fell to the ground with a thud, half of her bolt sticking out of his head. She swayed, slightly off balance with the loss of the weight, but managed to catch herself quickly. Rick turned his head to the group, silently berating his own cowardice and afraid for the woman.

The Dixon's were simply curious as to what she would do now, no ammunition and twelve walkers left. The small woman had surprised him so far, and judging by her calm face he had a feeling it wasn't over yet.

Her face scrunched up momentarily, as if she was pondering hard about something. She grabbed a carabineer from her hip and clipped the crossbow she was wearing to the support beam above her.

"Alright, Madi-baby, this is for you." The woman spoke, her voice barely audible to the group. Then her melodic voice drifted across the distance to where they stood. " _Regrets collect like old friends, here to relive your darkest moments. I can see no way, I can see no way. And all of the ghouls come out to play."_

Reaching down to her left elbow, a five inch blade appeared from the black cuffs that surrounded her forearm. Tapping her heel against the beam she stood on, another five inch blade appeared at the front of her right boot, then her left. " _And every demon wants his pound of flesh, but I like to keep somethings to myself. I like to keep my issues drawn. It's always darkest before the dawn."_

The survivors continued to stare at her in awe. Rick and Michonne even more so, as they hadn't witnessed the way that she handled herself with the majority of the dead. Carl still seemed off in his own world, hanging slightly behind the group. The woman had all twelve walker's complete attention as she sang.

 _"And I've been a fool and I've been blind, I can never leave the past behind. I can see no way, I can see no way. I'm always dragging that horse around."_ She stood balanced on the beam, looking down at the dead before her. They watched as she took a few deep breaths. " _All of his questions, such a mournful sound. So I like to keep my issues drawn but it's always darkest before the dawn."_

From the forest behind her, three more walkers came shambling out of the woods and joined in with the rest of the pack. She took a quick glance at them and continued singing, her eyes scanning the trees around her. " _Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa. Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa. And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back so shake him off."_

As her eyes passed where his group hid, they leaned back into the shadows. Daryl felt the moment her eyes met his and he was tempted to ignore Rick's request and head out into the open and do whatever he could. The count was back to fifteen with the arrival of the three others.

" _And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back. And given half the chance would I take any of it back. It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone."_ Making her way carefully towards the centre of the beam, she raised her arms to her sides. Her machete gripped tightly in her right hand. " _It's always darkest before the dawn."_

The survivors didn't even notice that they held their breaths, anxious to see how this would play out for the young woman. She bent her knees, gracefully flipping off the beam, her legs spinning wide as she turned herself in the air.

The walkers didn't even get a chance to turn as she landed behind them, her knees bending slightly to absorb the shock from her quick descent. She was standing towards their backs as her right arm slammed the machete into the top of one of their skulls while the blade on her left wrist severed the spinal cord of another.

 _Thirteen_

The dead began their slow turn towards her as she removed her weapons from the dead she had put down. Once again, she stabbed the one nearest to her through the eye socket with her left blade. Her machete following a similar route through another.

 _Eleven_

The group of the undead neared her and she knocked the legs out of the one closest to her position. Flipping the machete in her hand, she dropped to one knee beside it, the blade stabbing the brain through the eye socket.

Daryl watched anxiously as one of the dead neared enough that their fingers brushed along her skin. He watched as she pushed herself to her feet and used the momentum to drive her left blade through its chin.

 _Nine_

She retreated slightly, drawing them backwards as she tossed her machete into the air, grabbing it with her left hand. She danced around the walkers, moving to the right side of the group. A hard swipe of the wrist decapitated one of the dead reaching out for her.

She ducked under the arms of another, stepping slightly behind it, before spinning back around and removing the top half of its skull. The walker behind the one she had fallen stumbled over the body. Shifting her body, she shot out her right foot. The blade on the toe of her shoe tearing through the face of the walker.

 _Six_

She quickly slammed her machete into the sheath at her waist as she circled the group, making her way to the middle of the power line. Slowly, the group followed, turning their way towards her. Her legs bent as she pushed herself off the ground and her hands made purchase on the support beam she had been standing on. Kicking her legs, she swung towards the dead. One of the blades on her boots impaled deeply into one of the walkers before her. The force of her swing lifted them off the ground momentarily. As she swung backwards, her blade pulled free.

 _Five_

She wrenched herself forward, kicking her legs to gain momentum. Once she had enough, she bent her body as she was at the height of her swing. Her legs falling backwards and her hips landing on the beam. The dead reached out for her, but she was just above their grasp.

After steadying herself for a moment, she pulled a leg up and quickly got to her position in the air. Making her way to the side, she took a few moments. Leaning against the side beam, her breath slowly calming.

The walkers began wandering below her, confused by the quick action around them.

 _"And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't. So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road."_ Daryl noticed how out of breath she sounded, but her voice was still strong. The dead began to follow the noise and stand directly below the woman as she looked around, planning her next attack " _And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope. It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat."_

Her eyes narrowed slightly, her lips tightening. Daryl thought he could see a light shine in her eyes as she realized her next plan of action. Pulling her machete out from its sheath, she threw it at the walker farthest away from the ledge with surprising accuracy.

 _Four_

 _"'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me. Looking for heaven, found the devil in me. Well what the hell, I'm gonna let it happen to me."_ The woman leaned sideways, standing on her arms on the thin support beam. She held herself there for a moment and Daryl was amazed at her composure. Quickly leaning forward, she rolled around the beam, holding tightly. She gained momentum and the blades on her boots tore cleaning through two of the walkers skulls.

 _Two_

Her momentum kept her pushing forward and she flipped her body over the remaining two. Throwing her blade up through the jaw that was snapping towards her as she ran towards the side beam of the power line. With quick feet, she ran up the side two steps and pushed herself away. Her body spun and her foot shot out, slamming the remaining walker. Its neck cracked loudly as the spinal cord severed and fell to the ground in a slump.

 _Zero_

Rick looked at Daryl with wide eyes. He had only seen pieces of this small woman could do and he was amazed. They stayed their, their breathing returning to normal as the situation before them calmed down. Daryl spared a quick glance between Rick and his brother, the looks of awe on their face must have been mirrored on his own.

After taking a moment to collect herself, the woman wiped her blades on one of the walkers' shirts. They disappeared one at a time as she grabbed each of the articles that held them. Quickly, she grabbed a small backpack from the base of the power line, strapping it tightly to her back. She jumped up, her hands just grabbing the support beam again.

Once again, she kicked her legs back and forth and gained the momentum she needed to flip herself back up. She steadied herself as she reached the top and moved back over to the side. The woman sat down and leaned against the side beam, one leg balanced out before her along the beam and the other swinging slightly as she hung it off the side. She pulled out an apple from her bag and took a large bite.

"So," the woman looked out to where Daryl and his group were hiding in the bushes. "Did you enjoy the show?"

.

.

. Don't Put Dirt On My Grave Just Yet - Hayden Panettiere

. Shake It Out - Florence + the Machine


	3. Chapter 3: Walk With Me

**Chapter Three: Walk With Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 _There's no reason to be scared, I can take you anywhere_

 _Anywhere that you might want to go_

 _If you wanna step inside, if you've got something to hide_

 _I can make sure no one ever knows_

 _._

 _When the world is not awake walking on the path you take_

 _I can keep you safe and so secure_

 _When your breath begins to fail, when there's blood along the trail_

 _I can tell you tales that never were_

 _._

The adrenaline was weaning as she stood on the small support beam. She took three deep breaths as her straining body began to ache. A slight rustling from the bushes was heard and she shot a quick glance to make sure it wasn't more of the dead coming to joining the party. The rustling stopped but nothing emerged from the trees.

Her body burned with the exertion that she had just put it through, but she pushed through the pain. Burying it deep within her, this was no world to show weakness anymore.

The dead below her were finally dead, and she made her way over to what had been her stronghold and settled down. Biting into the crisp apple as she leaned her head against the beam that had saved her. Juice dribbled down the side of her mouth, and she wiped it absentmindedly. Grimacing slightly as she felt the gore from her previous struggle smear across her cheek.

Finally, she lifted her eyes to the treeline. "So, did you enjoy the show?"

A few moments passed. Thoughts about how she may have been mistaken about the eyes on her crossed her mind. Then the rustle from the bushed continued and a hulking man with short cropped blonde-hair stepped out onto the tracks. A wide smirk spread across his face as he looked up at her. He began clapping his large hand against his leg and she instantly noticed the metal contraption in the place where his other hand was supposed to be.

Then another man followed, a crossbow-wielding cowboy, slightly smaller than the first. His dirty brown hair hiding most of his face from her as he leaned his head, sighting his crossbow towards her. She could however, see the edges of a similar smirk on his face as well. Her eyes glanced between the two, she could tell they were related. Brothers, she assumed.

"Don't worry," She spoke, her voice low and steady, but she raised her arms in a peaceable manner. "All my weapons are below."

The crossbow lowered slightly as the man cocked his head to the side. At his signal, the rest of his group slowly emerged from the trees. A trim, bedraggled man who looked as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. The man's head was bowed and she found him unable to meet her eyes. She could see the guilt, possibly at leaving her to fend for herself. Then a muscular, dread-locked woman followed, directing a small boy whose large sheriff's hat blocked his face entirely from her view.

Taking in the beaten look of the group before her, she took another deep breath. The whole group held a haunting, wary look as they looked around at the destruction littering the ground around them. Piles, there were actually piles of the dead. More than one. After tossing her apple core aside, she rapidly leapt of the beam, her knees absorbing the shock of her fall. Instantly, Daryl's weapon drew to her once again and she raised her hands again.

"Don't shoot." Her arms remained up and in sight of the group around her. "I'm just going to take off my bag."

She shrugged one arm from the strap. _"What the hell are you doing?"_ A voice in her head spoke angrily. _"You don't know these fucking people!"_

"I don't mean you harm." Ignoring the voice, she tossed it towards the cowboy's feet. "There's a med kit in the bag. Please, take it." Daryl looked at her stunned, surprised that the woman would just hand over her gear so willingly. "Patch yourself up."

They all stood there, staring at each other. Judging the security of the situation, judging one another. Finally, a small smile splayed across Rick's face. "I feel as if I got a bit to apologize for."

Another rustling came from behind them, causing the entire group to turn. The branches continued to shake as a small woman came staggering out. Her face half eaten away and her arm hanging by sinew alone. Before the woman had a chance to ready her bow, Daryl let off a shot. The woman crumpled to the ground.

"Is there a safer place for us to go where we could have ourselves that conversation?" Rick added.

The woman chuckled slightly after a moment of hesitation. "Yeah, it's not too far. Let me grab my shit."

" _Your fuckin' moral compass is going to get your ass killed one of these days."_ The voice echoed through her head.

The woman shook her head before she climbed up the support beam and grabbed the crossbow that was hanging from the carabineer. She attached it back to her belt, slung the crossbow around her shoulders and jumped back to the ground.

As she made her way over to the mounds of the dead on the tracks, she heard one of the men speak from behind her. "Daryl, keep watch. Merle, let's give her a hand."

Her head shot up as she quickly turned back towards the group. "Just be careful of the snappers."

They paused, eyes wide. The large man chuckled, "Snappers? Never heard that one before."

Her hand rubbed the back of her neck as she felt embarrassment run through her at the term. With a shrug, she answered. "There may be a few heads mixed in there. They can't go anywhere, but they can still do damage if you get too close."

The large man chuckled. "And how many of them do we have to look out for?"

"Eight." She answered. "Maybe nine."

"Well, alright then." Rick stepped closer to the pile, a little more cautious than before. "Let's get to it."

Laughing rang through her head as the voice spoke. " _Hi. Nice to meet you. Thanks for helping find my weapons from the piles of dead bodies. Careful not to get bitten by the ones I decapitated but haven't yet killed. By the way, what's your name?"_

.

 _Holding your hand through the night,_

 _Clutching and keeping you tight_

 _You've lost control so I'm taking your soul,_

 _Walk with me now it's alright_

 _._

Circling the area where the group was collecting the woman's weapons, his eyes shifting between the group and the trees. He looked closer to one of the piles and understood why she called them snappers. There, wedged between the ground and a skeletal woman, the remains of a head was snarling and biting at the air. The only things moving was the single eye that remained in its socket and its teeth. Shifting his eyes back towards the woods, he continued to walk the edge of the perimeter.

Everything was quiet. Then he could hear the distinct sound of a booted foot meeting flesh, repeatedly. He turned to yell at Merle to knock the shit out but stopped when he saw the woman on top of the pile he had witnessed the snapper. She was kicking at an overweight woman in a tattered dress, trying to knock her off so she could get to the knife which was stuck in the skeletal woman. He could just make out the hilt of the knife sticking out of the woman's temple.

Finally, the overweight woman turned and rolled down the pile, knocking the snapping head free. He raised is bow and he noticed the brief flash of fear that crossed the woman's face. It passed as the bolt released and pierced the snapper's temple.

She nodded her head in a short thanks before climbing down the side of the pile and removing the bolt from the head. Nodding his head in return, he turned back towards the woods.

"Alright." Her voice rang out as she reached down for her last piece of gear. Her compound bow. As she picked up and looked around, she noticed that all eyes were staring at her in surprise. The three of them had gathered nearly forty arrows and bolts and three knives to add to her collection of the machete and crossbow. With the compound bow, they had come across a well-armed woman, who apparently knew how to handle each piece of her gear. "Follow me."

Making her way towards the trees near where the group had originally hidden, she pushed through the tight brush, creating her own trail. Daryl followed quickly behind her, careful not to lose her from his sight. He knew the rest of the group was trailing closely by the noise they were stirring.

The crushed through the thick brush for a few more yards before they came across a game trail. He kept his eyes moving around him, focusing momentarily on the woman before him.

He realized that they didn't even know her name and she, theirs. Here she was, offering up her supplies and leading them to her home base. She was obviously alone, he could tell that because otherwise she would have had help with taking on the herd. This woman was putting at least some trust in them.

It was a change. This was something he hadn't witnessed since before their time at the CDC. Back when Rick had hope for humanity. He tried to save everyone that he met. After that, their concern was on their group's survival. They didn't help out anyone unless there was a benefit to it. A safe shelter, supplies. There was always a purpose to helping someone.

After the prison, he went with a group who cared only for themselves. Even the group didn't matter.

Either this woman had some hidden agenda that he couldn't determine, or she was actually trying to help them, simply for the sake of helping them. Maybe she had been spared many of the hardships his group had endured.

His eyes stayed focused on the mystery woman for a moment. Her bent knees and silent, cautious steps as her eyes darted out around her. She was aware of everything going on around them.

She was at home in the woods, he realized.

They unknowingly passed where Rick, Michonne and Carl had rested earlier and continued on for another ten minutes before they came upon her camp. It's wasn't anything fancy. A small clearing next to a running river. Nothing would be able to sneak up on them. A fallen log laid next to a small makeshift fire pit near a simple two person tent. A line of wire was strung around the camp with tin cans hanging at different points.

Smart. It was the only words Daryl could think of to describe what laid before him.

The embers glowing in the pit showed the group that she had left recently and the half opened can of peaches showed that she had left in a hurry.

Running her hands over her face, she grimaced as the drying gore peeled off of her skin. She waved over to the fire and spoke quietly. She silently made her way over to her tent, leaving the others to stand awkwardly at the border of her campsite.

After unzipping the tent, she reached in and grabbed a large hiking backpack and dragged it out towards the group. She reached in and grabbed some clothes and four assorted cans of fruit she had left and passed them around silently.

They looked to her in both surprise and appreciation. She smiled slightly, pointing towards the fire pit. "Make yourselves at home. I'm going to clean up right quick and then we can chat."

.

 _If you're waiting for the call, if you need to think at all_

 _I can tell you nothing's what it seems_

 _When you're sure what's in your heart, when you need a place to start_

 _I can satisfy what's in your dreams_

 _._

Making her way over to the riverbank, she took a deep breath. Staring intently at the surrounding area, she was content that there was nothing nearby that could cause her harm. Well, unless she had misjudged the group behind her.

Although she knew that they were within eyesight, she was just too tired, sore and disgusted to care. She reached to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side and quickly stripped of her pants. Stepping into the water, she barely felt the cold. Wading in until her thighs were wet, she dove in. Rolling onto her back, she floated for a moment, letting the weightlessness feeling overwhelm her.

Knowing there were strangers back in her camp was slightly unsettling, but after taking one look at them, she knew she couldn't turn them away.

Damn her and her stupid morals.

Too much had been seen, too much shit had been piled up and piled up for her to believe random faith in a stranger was smart. Maybe it was that last inch of humanity she was clinging to, maybe it was stupid and it would leave her dead. But maybe it was the only thing that was really keeping her alive.

She was ready to face the music, see if she was correct about the haggard group huddled around the last remaining coals from the fire, eating the some of the last of her food.

Running her hands over her face, hair and body she tried to remove the dirt and grime that had accumulated. Then pulled herself from the water and ran her clean shirt over her body, trying to dry off the best she could as the cool breeze sent shivers through her.

Her clean long sleeve felt like heaven as she slipped it over her top and quickly slipped her way into a second pair of her black tactical pants.

Staring at the water, she wanted the weightless feeling back. She shook her head, turned around and headed back to the group. As she passed the pile of firewood she had chopped earlier, she reached down and grabbed a stack. She thought she could feel the cowboys' gaze on her back, but shrugged it off.

When she stood, her bright green eyes met the brilliant blues of cowboy. "Sit." He commanded her, gently, "I've got this."

A thankful smile crossed her face. "Thank you." She passed him the fire wood and sat down next to his brother, surprising everyone. Rick passed her the can of peaches that she had run away from as Daryl started building a small fire before night fully fell around them.

Silence settled around them as the woman dove into the offered peaches. Rick broke it by asking, "You got yourself a name?"

She barely lifted her head from the fruit. "Harper."

"Well then, Harper," Rick looked over towards the tired woman. "What are your plans?"

"Shit, Officer Friendly." The large man with the missing hand chuckled loudly. "Can't you see sugar tit's here is tired?"

The group cringed at Merle's crass way of speaking to the woman, but they watched as she looked up with a gleam in her eye and a small smirk gracing her lips. "Sugar tits?"

 _"Sugar tits?"_ The voice in her head spoke quietly. _"Really, I think you found yourself a charmer."_

"Ignore him." The blue eyed cowboy spoke quietly. "The rest 'a us do."

Harper chuckled. "Sugar tits." She spoke as if she was confirming the new nickname. "Well, I can't say I've ever heard that one before." Looking towards the younger of the two brothers, she found the intensity of his eyes almost frightening, as if she could feel his stare.

"Just call 'em as I see 'em." Merle laughed loudly, breaking Harper's gaze on his younger brother. "But I gotta say, you've got ya'self some balls. Was that all you, sweetheart?"

Nodding slightly, Harper looked directly at Merle, the smile growing on her lips. "Sugar tits and sweetheart. I gotta say, you're giving me whiplash."

"I think we have some more important business to discuss." The leader of the group before her, spoke quietly. "Do you mind answering few questions?"

"Shoot." Harper turned her eyes to him, but she didn't miss the other woman's cold stare as she protected the youngest member of the group. She couldn't stop herself from sending a small smile and a nod towards the concerned woman.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Rick asked, after watching the way the woman had managed herself with the large herd, he was expecting a large number. Nothing, however, prepared him for her response.

"7,218." She answered. Pausing, she shook her head. "No, that wold be 7,296 now."

" _Goddamnit!"_ The voice in her head spoke as she let out a dry chuckle.

The Dixon brothers couldn't stop the surprise that etched over both of their faces. They had seen what she was capable of in the last few hours of watching her, but the precise number that she gave still managed to shock them.

Merle was the first to speak, his voice rumbling with a laugh. "You keep a running tally?"

She simply shrugged. "My brother and I, we tend to take bets on who can kill the most before meeting up with each other again."

"Your brother?" Rick spoke, bringing the group back to the conversation. "How long has it been since you've seen him?"

"I don't know." She replied honestly. "It's been a couple of months, at least. Me and my group headed down here, scope the place out. Grab some supplies." Her voice trailed off and she hung her head. "Right now. It's just me."

Silence fell. Everyone in the group remembering those that were missing.

"How many people have you killed?" Rick stepped in with the next question.

"Whoa now, Officer Friendly." Harper used the only name she knew for the man, pulling a laugh from the Dixons at her use of his nickname. "I answered some of your questions. I think it's only fair you answer some of mine." Seeing Rick's hand inching closer to his holster at her response and Michonne pulling the boy even tighter, she added. "Don't worry, I'll answer yours after."

Rick nodded his head in agreement, his hands stilling on his knees.

"This all of your group?"

"No." Rick responded quickly, the weight settling back onto his shoulders. "But we're all we know of right now."

"Seen a few people following these tracks." She spoke. "Who knows, maybe I've seen them."

Rick nodded his head and went on to describe some of the people they had lost. Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Tyrese. After, he looked up at her hopefully, but she just sadly shook her head.

"Too many."

Rick looked at her confused. "Too many, what?"

"I've killed too many of the living." Harper's response was honest, regret laced through her voice. A weight similar to the one Rick carried, visibly fell upon her shoulders.

"Why?" Michonne asked, staring intently at her.

Her response was automatic. "It's always a last resort to keep the peace."

Nodding his head, Rick understood that. He couldn't help but wonder if she was another police officer.

"So," Harper rubbed her hands along the knees of her pants. "Did I pass the test?"

Merle chuckled with a smirk while Rick nodded his head.

"By the way, I'm Rick." He held out his hand towards her. She reached out and returned his firm shake before he pointed back towards where the woman was holding the boy. "That's my son, Carl. Michonne." His hand gestured out to the Dixons. "Them, they're the Dixons. Merle and Daryl."

"Nice to meet you all." She nodded her head to the group. "So, I got one last question for you. Where you headed?"

Rick thought about it quickly, debating giving a straight answer or not. He didn't know if he could have any more people with them. He didn't know if he had the strength, the heart. In the end, the humanity in him won out. "Terminus, we hear it's a safe zone. We're hoping the rest of our group'll do the same."

A fleeting dark look crossed her face so quickly, Rick almost didn't believe he had seen it but she nodded her head. "Well, how would you feel like some company?"

.

 _Sleep now for a little while, there's nothing to reconcile_

 _I'll be waiting here with open arms_

 _Keep on running from the light, hide away don't try to fight_

 _I can make sure no one does you harm._

 _._

 _Holding your hand through the night_

 _Clutching and keeping you tight_

 _You've lost control so I'm taking your soul_

 _Walk with me now it's alright_

 _._

 _._

Walk With Me - Headwater


	4. Chapter 4: Holding On For Life

**Chapter 4: Holding on for Life**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Girl take a seat, rest your weary bones_

 _Your secrets safe in my hands_

 _Tell me about the years and_

 _Let me by an hour_

 _Maybe help me to understand_

 _Ooh ain't nobody calling_

 _Ain't nobody home_

 _What a lovely day to be lonely_

 _._

Dusk settled in around them, it was clear to everyone that they would not want to be wandering the tracks after the herd that had just passed through.

Her now clean hands ran over the back of her neck. "Look Rick. I'm not asking you to trust me." She looked around the group. "After everything, it would be naïve of me to even think that you could. All I'm saying is we're both going to the same place and you all look like you could use the extra hands to get there."

"Well," Rick sighed. "You sure don't beat around the bush."

"Fucking waste of time if you ask me." Harper spoke.

"Here, here." Merle said, with a smirk.

After a few moments of consideration, Rick nodded his head and took a leap. "Sounds like a plan. We rest for the night and leave in the morning."

Silence fell over the group.

After a few moments, a yawn from Carl broke the peace. Harper stood and made her way over towards the boy, catching Rick's eyes as she did so. Hoping to reassure the man before her that she meant his son no harm. Falling to her knees before the boy, she met his eyes under the brim of his hat, ignoring the tense look from Michonne beside her.

"Why were you singing?" Carl's question surprised the group. It had been the first time he had spoken since the incident the night before. Rick couldn't stop the feeling of relief that flew through him at the sound of his sons' voice.

"When you're in a group, you've got more eyes to watch your back." Harper responded sadly. "I was held down, my bolts, arrows, most of my knives gone. After killing the first group of them, they kept on coming out of the trees.

Eyes widening slightly, Carl leaned closer towards the woman in awe.

"I found a safe place. A high spot to hold up." She shrugged. "I figured I may as well try to take them all out at once, so I started singing. When they stopped coming out of the trees, I figured I got 'em all." Her face scrunched up a bit. "Would have fucking sucked if I managed to take out the lot of 'em just to be taken down by a straggler."

Daryl felt a grin stretch across his face, thinking that the crazy woman before them was actually pretty smart.

Reaching out, Harper clasped both hands around one of Carls. "I would be honoured, sheriff, if you would take my tent for the night." Looking over at Michonne's softening features, she added. "It may be tight, but you and Rick are more than welcome to take it too. Don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight anyways."

Michonne looked over to Rick who nodded.

Harper smiled and pulled her hand away. The group noticed a surprised look on Carl's face and a wide smile that followed shortly after. He nodded his head at the woman and headed off towards the tent, Michonne trailing closely behind.

"I missed something there." Rick said with a curious expression on his face.

"I hope you don't mind." The woman chuckled. "I gave him the last of my candy stash."

"Thank you." Rick laughed with a short nod of his head. "It's good to see him smile."

Clapping her hands together, she looked over to the cowboy who was scanning the dark woods around them. "So, I think it's about time I take a look at those injuries."

" _Regular Dr. fucking Doolittle."_ The voice in her head returned.

Daryl thought he could feel her gaze settle on him, and whipped his head around. "Nah, woman. I'm fine."

"Dammit, little brother. This fine piece of ass wants to check you out." Merle laughed. "And you're saying no?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Daryl answered. "It ain't that bad."

"Alright, sugar tits." Merle leaned back against the tree behind him, sprawling his legs out. "Looks like it's just you and ol' Merle."

She walked over to the smaller backpack they had seen her carrying earlier and reached in to pull out an impressively large first aid kit and a small flashlight. Passing the light over to the younger Dixon, she headed over to Merle. Sitting down on the ground cross-legged beside him, she reached over and gently grabbed his hand and placed it in her lap.

Pulling it closely to her face, she examined the wound. She dropped Merle's hand into her lap and unzipped the first aid kit. Feeling a gentle rubbing on her thigh, she glanced up to Merle as she grabbed one of the large syringes full of saline solution. With the exception of the smirk on his lips, he had an innocent expression plastered across his face.

Harper chuckled. "Coppin' a feel there, buddy?"

"Whadda ya expect?" The grin on his face grew. "I ain't met a woman like ya in quite some time."

Daryl shook his head. It was turning out that they had been fortunate in finding this woman. A woman who was able to stand strong on her own, willing to share her supplies and provide them with what food and shelter she had. As usual, Merle, simply being Merle, was going to fuck it up for them all.

It surprised him when the woman answered as she continued to place some bandages and tape on the top of her kit. "Well, I appreciate that, but just keep it PG-13 and we won't have any problems."

Merle chuckled and looked over to his little brother. "I like this one."

He was even more surprised when the woman said, "I like ya too, ol' man."

"Ol' man?" Merle asked incredulously. "I'll show you just what this ol' man can do, ya give me the chance."

"Just shut up and give me your hand." Harper reached down to grab the hand he held out to her. "What the hell have ya been doing to this thing? Only got one left, think ya'd treat it better."

Her eyes widened as she stared up at him, realizing the words that had fallen from her lips and instantly afraid that he may take it the wrong way. His grin widened as he stared down at him. "Really don't beat around that bush do ya?"

"Waste of time." She said with a smile as she pushed the plunger on the syringe and Daryl watched as she expertly cleaned Merle's knuckles free of the grit that had accumulated in the wound.

"Here, here." Merle whispered.

After the wound was clean, she reached down for the bandages and wrapped his knuckles quickly. Holding the edge so it wouldn't unravel, she grabbed the tape and worked a corner free with her thumb. Tearing a strip with her teeth, she taped the edge shut.

Merle was entranced, watching the woman gently clean and bandage his wounds with a care he couldn't ever recall experiencing before. "Now, let's get a look at that face of yours."

Waving over to Daryl, she asked, "Do you mind shining a light? Getting dark and I wouldn't want to mess up this pretty face."

Both Dixon's chuckled, and Daryl neared the two following her request. The flashlight beam was dull, so she moved incredibly close.

"Damn, sweetheart." Merle said in a throaty voice. "You smell good."

"Thank you for lying." She said. Focusing hard on Merle's face, she leaned in closer. "Damn, can't see shit. Can you get the light a little closer?"

Obeying, he brought the light in as close to Merle as he could, but his brothers' features were still covered in shadows. She sighed before sitting up and straddling his brothers' legs.

The shock that flashed across Merle's face was priceless to his younger brother. But he watched as the shock quickly changed to his usual leer. Before he could even utter a word, Harper leaned back and looked directly into his eyes. "Remember what I said. PG-13."

" _Stop encouraging this!"_ The voice in her head exclaimed. " _I'd almost think you enjoy it."_

Merle's bandaged hand instantly made its way to her hip, an innocent smile splayed across his face as Harper sent him a disapproving look. Then rolled her eyes and leaned over, grabbing the syringe and a cloth. Daryl noticed that the bottom of her wife-beater rose to give him a good look at the tight muscles of her lower back.

When she went to pass the items over to Daryl, she notice his stare and couldn't help the faint blush that flushed her cheeks when she saw the hungry look in his eyes. As she looked back to Merle, she could tell that he had noticed this as well by the knowing smirk on his face.

To Daryl's surprise, his elder brother reached his arms around the woman before him and pulled her close. Holding her head close to his ear. He could see his brother whispering words towards her, but he just couldn't hear them.

He watched as she tore herself away from her brothers' grip, a blush running through her cheeks as she stared down towards him.

His brother let out a loud chuckle. "Now, that's what I thought."

"Shut up ol' man." Bringing her hands up to his face, she traced her fingers gently along the bruise over his cheek. "This might hurt a bit." She added a bit of pressure, feeling for any fissures in the bone. "Ain't broke." She said after she fully examined his nasal bone.

"Damn, sweetheart." He laughed deeply. "I could have just told you that."

"I'm sure you could," She smiled, reaching over to Daryl to grab the items she had recently passed over to him. "This cut is too small for stiches, we'll just have to keep it clean."

Merle's eyes closed as she tenderly placed the cloth below the small cut on his eyebrow. Holding the syringe above the wound, she pushed the plunger and cleaned the wound while preventing any of the cleaning solution from falling into his eye.

"There." She gently blew into the wound. "All done." Her eyes sparkled as she flashed him a brilliant smile and rose from his lap. "Okay, who's next?"

.

 _You're holding on for life_

 _Holding on for life oh_

 _Holding on for life_

 _You're holding on for life_

 _Holding on for life oh_

 _Holding on for life_

 _._

 _Light another cigarette_

 _Burning in the cold_

 _Waiting on the street for your man_

 _You're trying not to look so_

 _Young and miserable_

 _You gotta get your kicks while you can_

 _In the lighted corner, sitting on your own_

 _What a lovely day to be lonely_

 _._

Staring towards the dying embers of the fire before him, Rick couldn't stop his thoughts from racing through him.

He was tired. He was worn. He was guilty.

He second guessed his every action at the prison, thinking that any different choice would have steered them through the clutches of the Governor with more of their family together. Had he had made a different decision, maybe none of this would have happened. Glen, Maggie, they would have all been sitting beside him.

But here he was, broken. His friends and family lost in the wind around him.

"Rick." A gentle voice broke through his thoughts. He looked towards the thoughts through a haze. "I'm just going to take a quick look at you before you pass out on us."

His eyes focused on the brilliant green eyes as they stared deeply towards him and he nodded his head slightly. The concern for him displayed deeply through the depths of her gaze. He nodded bobbed his head in agreement.

He felt her warm hands on his knees, gently pushing them down before him. After a quick glance towards Daryl, a light bounced his way towards them. He watched as she straddled the legs now splayed out before him, shock at the action sending his hands out to tightly grasp around her thighs.

He hadn't been paying attention to how she had treated the elder Dixon, and her actions had caught her by surprise.

Looking towards her, he noticed the slight gleam in her eyes as she sighed. "Not you too?" She chuckled as she leaned back to give him as much space as she could. "Can't see much, have to get close."

Rick nodded silently and she leaned closer towards him. Rick could feel her breath across his face, his hands unconsciously tightening around her waist.

Nodding slightly, he leaned his head backwards. He didn't know what else to do, so he tried to pull away. She reached out, her hands clasping his face, gently. He held back a sigh as he nearly leaned into her gentle caress.

"There's bleeding." Her worried voice spread across the group. "But I can't find the source."

His head fell forward and he nodded slightly. Rick didn't want her to see the conflicting emotions on his face when he thought about how that blood had appeared. "It's not my blood."

"Good." Harper simply nodded. Her hand gently cupping his chin and pulling his face towards her. Her green eyes intently searching his face.

Not seeing any facial injuries, she hopped off his lap and grabbed his hand. She quickly cleaned and wrapped his damaged right hand as she had done with Merle.

"Hey," Her voice interrupted the silence that had befallen the group as she worked. "Think it's 'bout time you head off and get some rest."

"Alright." It was all Rick could say as he pushed himself up off the ground and made his way towards the tent.

.

 _You're holding on for life_

 _Holding on for life oh_

 _Holding on for life_

 _You're holding on for life_

 _Holding on for life oh_

 _Holding on for life_

 _._

Standing above the spot Rick had last sat, she watched as he disappeared through the tent flaps. After a moment of hesitation, she looked toward the final man and shot him a small smile and raised her eyebrows. "Saved the best for last."

Daryl's eyes widened in surprise at the same time the voice in her head whispered. " _Best for last? You've lost your damn mind."_

"Damn it, little brother." Merle spoke from his spot against the tree. "Let the sweetheart here help ya out."

Silently, the younger Dixon nodded his head and made his way over to where Merle was resting. He slid down the tree and passed the flashlight over to his brother who mimicked the way Daryl had shone the light in his own face earlier.

He waved his arm in an aggravated 'come here' gesture as he stared out into the woods.

Harper gently sat on the younger Dixon's lap, his eyes never moving from their spot in the woods. She reached out and placed her fingers on the edge of his chin, gently turning it towards her.

His blue eyes finally found her face. He was amazed at the gentle care and attention she was giving him as her eyes intently examined his injured cheek.

"This might hurt." Harper said apologetically, as her fingers pressed tenderly at the large bruise. Although Daryl didn't flinch, his arms shot out to her waist. His large, calloused hands gripping above her hips.

Their eyes finally met, brilliant blue and deep green. A slight smile flittered across her face as she felt a light heat rise to her cheeks, she bowed her head slightly in an attempt to hide the thoughts visibly playing out on her face.

After a few moments, she raised her head again. "You've got a zygomatic fracture." Daryl looked at her puzzled. "Your cheeks broken." Unconsciously, Daryl's thumbs began to move against her tight stomach. "There's really not much that I can do. You're going to have a nasty bruise for awhile though."

Daryl shrugged, pulling his hands away from her as if he had been burned. "Had worse."

"Ya two gonna fuck?" Merle's booming voice questioned from the side. "'Cause if I'm gonna keep watching, it best start getting interesting."

 _._

 _Well you might belong to another time_

 _Still you have to carry on here_

 _Nowhere else to go and you never know_

 _What to hide and what to show, no_

 _._

Making her way back to the small fire, she held the two items carefully. To offer them up to the two men staring intently into the flames would be to open herself up. This has and had always been the ultimate symbol of trust for her.

She noticed the moment Merle noticed the items in her hand by the way he sat up a little straighter, his eyes twinkling and smile widening. "Well, well. What do you got there, sugar tits?"

Making the call, she tossed the small package towards the one-handed man who easily caught it. "I thought we could use a bit of a celebration."

Daryl looked up, slightly confused until he saw what Merle was playing around with. A pack of cigarettes. The side of the younger Dixon's mouth twisted up into a half-grin as his brother expertly shook one out of the pack before tossing it over.

Harper sat down beside Daryl, her arm inches away from his as he, too, grabbed one from the pack before handing it back. They passed the lighter around and inhaled deeply. All quietly enjoying the moment.

After a while, they tossed their cigarettes into the fire and Harper opened the cap of a bottle of Gibson's.

They passed the bottle, enjoying the silence that had fallen over the woods as they waited for the new day to arrive.

 _._

 _You're holding on for life_

 _Holding on for life oh_

 _Holding on for life_

 _You're holding on for life_

 _Holding on for life oh_

 _Holding on for life_

 _._

 _._

 _Holding On For Life - Broken Bells_


	5. Chapter 5: Another Story

**Chapter 5: Another Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 _These are just flames_

 _Burning in your fireplace_

 _I hear your voice and it seems_

 _As if it was all a dream_

 _I wish it was all a dream_

 _._

 _I see a world_

 _A world turning in on itself_

 _Are we just like_

 _Hungry wolves howling in the night_

 _I don't want no music tonight_

 _._

 _Can we go on like it once was_

 _._

 _Every time I hear another story_

 _Oh the poor boy lost his head_

 _Everybody feels a little crazy_

 _But we go on living with it_

 _Yeah they go on living with it_

 _._

" _You may not have eyes for good ol' Merle."_ Merle's voice echoed through her mind from the night before. Harper's eyes took in the rough, but attractive cowboy from the other side of the fire. _"But it's sure lookin' ya got eyes for a Dixon."_

She tried to stop the blush that was beginning to form on her cheeks, knowing that the elder Dixon was keeping close eyes on her after their encounter the night before. Unable to stop her thoughts from betraying her.

"So, how long until you're ready to head out?" Rick's voice had Harper shaking her head to focus on her surroundings.

Looking around at her small camp, she replied. "Fifteen minute or so."

Rick nodded. "Okay. We should get on the road then."

As Harper stood to begin tearing down her makeshift camp, a loud noise was heard from the woods surrounding them. Everyone stood, aiming their weapons towards the noise before realizing that walkers don't run. And the animal creating the noise was obviously sprinting towards them.

The tree limbs barely rustled as the animal broke through, directly into their camp. Everyone froze as they took in the sight. A tiny, red-headed girl, her clothes dirty and disheveled, but otherwise unharmed broke directly through camp and ran into Harper's side.

The Dixon's weapons trained directly towards the small girl, never having seen a walker move that fast, but not eliminating the possibility. Their actions were stopped as Harper wrapped her arms around the girl and pushed the girl behind her.

"Fuck!" They heard a voice shout through the woods. "Madi!"

The group lowered their weapons slightly, cautious but confused as they watched Harper run her hand against the back of her neck as she kept the girl situated behind her. "God damn it." They heard her mutter, before shouting. "She's here."

She shot an apologetic grin their way as two other men burst through the trees. No, not men. Boys, Daryl noticed. One a tall, lean and muscular boy, maybe pushing twenty at the oldest and the other a red-headed boy, they were surprised, younger than Carl.

"What the fuck!" Merle's voice boomed loudly through the shocked silence of the group.

Harper's eyes looked towards him, the same sentiments visible through her gaze as she looked at the three new-comers. The eldest one visibly flinched as her angry eyes met his before she spoke to the group at large. "Before we head out, there's something I need to say."

Their eyes narrowed, wondering what the hell this young woman was going to tell them. Even if she did, Daryl wondered if they should believe her or not. Rick was the first to speak, the anger visible in his words. "You lied to us!"

"No, she didn't." The eldest one chuckled, drawing angered gazes his way as he casually pushed his way in front of the young boy. "Harp can't lie if her life depended on it. She's just got this interesting way of telling ya the smallest bit of the truth."

Once again, Harper's hands raised defensively. "How would you all feel if we had another little chat?" She looked towards the kids that had just emerged from the woods, her anger burning slightly within her at their stupidity. Then looked directly at Rick. "Maybe cleared a few things up?"

The girl that she was hiding behind her back, poked her red-head around with a wary look towards the rest of the group. Harper could see the shock as they took in the young girl's age and the weapons she wore. A small five-year-old, carrying an armed gun and a knife on her belt.

"You've trusted me so far?" Harper said, her arms held out before her. "Please. It's all I ask."

After a moment, Rick nodded his head, but kept his hands ready to draw his weapon. "Fine."

She motioned towards the fire pit and Rick's group settled around one side while Harper's group took the opposite. The young girl climbing into her lap and the youngest boy pushing himself between her and the elder boy.

"This here," She motioned to the young girl. "Is Madison."

"Alex." The eldest boy spoke. "Nice to meet you all."

"I'm Mikey." The young boy spoke up, leaning his head into Harper's side as she lifted her arm to wrap it around his shoulders protectively.

The group noticed how the anxiety in her eyes seemed to double with the other members of her group. Her bent leg bouncing with nervous energy.

Rick looked towards the kids. "I'm Rick."

"No need to waste time." Alex chuckled. "We know who you are."

The group looked at him surprised and watched a pained expression cross Harper's face. The Dixon's were in awe. Surely, they hadn't missed this group standing beside them for so long. "Sorry." They watched as the woman pulled back her hair, tying it quickly behind her head. Daryl noticed something in her ear just before she grabbed it and pulled it out, sighing. "Nice to get these voices out of my head."

"So," Rick's cautious and slightly angered voice asked. The group didn't know what to say when they saw the equipment the group carried.

Harper held up a hand towards him, shooting him yet another apologetic glaze before turning an angered gaze to Alex. "I'm very sorry, Rick. And I will explain everything, but first this one has some explaining to do."

.

 _These are just flames_

 _Burning in your fireplace_

 _I hear your voice and it seems_

 _As if it was all a dream_

 _I wish it was all a dream_

 _._

 _Can we go on like it once was_

 _Can we go on like it once was_

 _._

 _Every time I hear another story_

 _Oh the poor boy lost his head_

 _Everybody feels a little crazy_

 _But we go on living with it_

 _Yeah they go on living with it_

 _._

Fuck. Alex knew that look, and he knew that look well. He was in a heap load of shit. Reaching into his back pocket, he tossed another transceiver to Harper. "Your fucking mike died."

She caught it easily and held it in tight hands, not saying a word. Just continued staring at him with that look. The one that reminded him so much like his mother.

"First of all, you hit your three day limit." Alex started. "You know, the one where we can come and play hero."

She scoffed at him. "Not with the damn kids you don't!"

"Hey," he started. "I wasn't going to leave them at the truck!"

Angrily, she stood from where she was seating and began to pace. "Fuck, Lex! What were you thinking?"

Alex watched as the other groups hands tightened on their weapons and he began to get concerned. He stood and made his way over to her. Grasping her forearms tightly, drawing her eyes to meet his. "I was thinking you gave the all clear, remember." He watched as recognition dropped over her face. "You gave the signal, Harp. You said it was safe. Bigger fish, if you don't remember."

He watched as she took three deep breaths, her eyes taking in the two small kids by the fire. The two kids staring worriedly towards the new group.

His voice dropped to a calming tone. "Hey, you taught me right, you know."

Harper regained her angry gaze for a moment as she looked over towards Alex, pointing her finger directly at him. "This ain't over. Once this is done, me and you are gonna have a conversation on why Madi was running around on her own."

Nodding his head, solemnly, realizing the error he had made when he let the girl slip past him as they headed towards Harpers' camp. Silently, she nodded her head and moved back towards the fire. To the angry eyes of the new group, her arms raised in a placating gesture.

"I'm sorry for the deception." She sighed as she sat back down between the two youngest. "We were trying very hard to appear as if I was alone."

"So hard you took on that herd by yourself." Merle asked in disbelief.

Harper nodded. "We couldn't have them finding us, finding out that we were on to them."

"What the fuck are ya talkin' 'bout?" Daryl asked angrily. He, too, had fallen for what this woman had spouted off.

"The people at Terminus." She answered, shaking her head. "It's not safe there."

Rick didn't believe her, he couldn't. "You're lying!"

Alex chuckled. "Nah, man. Like I said, she can't do it."

"Then why the fuck did she not tell us 'bout you three?" Merle asked. "Why was she lettin' babies hide out in the woods on their own?"

"She told ya she was alone?" Mikey asked, with a slight smirk on his lips. "How?"

After thinking about it, Rick realized how the words she had spoken could be misconstrued. Nodding his head, he asked them to continue. "What do you mean it ain't safe?"

"She means the ones that go in there," Alex spoke. "They don't come out."

"Not alive, anyways." Mikey continued, the group could hear the anger in their words.

"We met up with a Terminus escapee a few weeks ago." Harper said with a sigh. The confused and doubting look the other group shot towards her made her feel like an explanation was necessary. "Her group went, followed the 'Sanctuary' signs." Her voice couldn't hide the disdain when she said the word 'sanctuary'. "After they got here, they were locked in a boxcar."

"One by one, they took her group." Alex continued the story. "They lure survivors in. Sure they keep them alive. Keep them fed, but when they start to run out of food." He shrugged. "They're fuckin' cannibals."

She nodded her head and looked back over to the others. "In the spirit of honesty, I would like to inform you that there are two more with us." At this, she glanced back over to Alex, expecting an update.

"Tom and Dean are still in position at the walls." He answered her instantly.

"What was yer plan?" Daryl asked. "Why ya pretendin' to be alone?"

"We didn't know how far out their sentries were." Harper stated. "We wanted them to think I was an easy target."

"But you're still heading there?" Rick asked incredulously. "Knowing what you know?"

Tired green eyes turned towards him. "How can I not? These people, they need to be stopped. It's hard enough to survive now, giving people fake salvation. It's sick."

Rick took a moment to take in the group that sat before him. They were exhausted, but he could see the strength and determination that still resided within them. Armed to the teeth, even the youngest ones. He briefly wondered how well that little girl could shoot the gun that she held. He looked over to the eldest boy in the other group. "So, why come out now?"

"We got another problem." All eyes turned to Harper.

Briefly closing her eyes, she rubbed one hand along the back of her neck and motioned the other for him to continue. Mikey spoke up from her side. "We heard the description of your missing group."

All movement stopped, Rick held his breath, waiting for them to continue. "Tom, he's pretty sure they're the ones in Terminus."

.

 _I'll tell you one thing_

 _We ain't gonna change much_

 _The sun still rises_

 _Even with the pain_

 _._

 _I'll tell you one thing_

 _We ain't gonna change love_

 _The sun still rises_

 _Even through the rain_

 _._

 _Can we go on like it once was_

 _Can we go on like it once was_

 _._

 _Everybody feels a little crazy_

 _Like it once was_

 _Everybody feels a little crazy_

 _Like it once was_

 _._

 _Can we go on like it once was_

 _._

 _._

 _Another Story – The Head and the Heart_


	6. Chapter 6: You Might Die Trying

Chapter 6: You Might Die Trying

.

.

 _To change the world_

 _Start with one step_

 _However small_

 _The first step is hardest of all_

.

Rick was ready to turn tail and run as soon as he heard of the horrors that were to await them of the sanctuary his group had been pushing towards. He ignored all concern for the woman and her family before him. She could have had a pistol pointing to her head, and when he thought about it he realized she did. All that mattered to him was keeping the five that had survived so far together.

Mixed emotions settled within him. He was unsure whether it was pity or envy that he felt towards the woman. Pity that she and her group hadn't yet been through the horrors that surrounded this new world. They must not have if they were willing to head into hell with no concern for themselves. They were about to have it hit them in full force by attempting to take down this group of highly secured and malicious individuals. Or envy at the humanity that retained within her when all of his, he realized, had been completely lost. Her group was doing it only to reduce the risk for other survivors.

His avoidance had stopped abruptly as the young boy went on to describe not only Glen and Maggie, but Sasha, Bob, Tyrese and others as being a few of the individuals held within the walls of Terminus. After a quick glance over to the other in his group, he saw the determination on their faces to get their remaining family back with them. Even the elder Dixon, who had had such difficulty in finding his place within this new extended family, would not subject them to the horrors that had been described to them.

Harper had shrugged off his questions about the children that had newly joined the group, saying that they would discuss it at a later time. After the issues with the Terminus compound were taken care of. He could see the concern on her face as she watched the children around her, even Alex, the eldest of the group. He was just unsure if whether her concern had to do with the world that surrounded them or within his own group.

Instead of questions, they had listened and enfolded themselves into the plan of action the strong woman had set before them. It was risky, it was slightly insane, but it actually had a chance of working. Rick was impressed with the planning that had gone into it in what had obviously been a short time.

"Be careful, mom." The red-headed boy spoke softly, as Harper pulled him and the other red-headed girl into a tight embrace. As she stood away from it, she ruffled the hair of the young boy before walking over towards the older boy who had been resting against a tree watching them.

Firmly, she placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him. Alex leaned back with a smile and a short nod of his head before wrapping his long, muscular arms around her small frame.

"When did you get to be so tall?" She asked him. "I remember a time when you were shorter than me."

"You're dreaming, shrimp." Alex chuckled, as he released her from his arms.

She pushed lightly against his shoulder. "You best hurry. Daylight's wasting."

The boy nodded and made his way over to the kids, looking over at Rick. "You ready?"

With a short nod of his head, Rick stood and motioned for Michonne and Carl to join them before looking back at the woman. "Be careful out there."

Smiling over to him, Harper began to say something before the words failed and she merely nodded her head.

Rick nodded back and then made his way to follow the kids through the brush, leaving the Dixon's and Harper around the dying embers of the fire. Alex led the way, walking along a narrow game trail, his eyes carefully watching his surroundings. Mikey bounded along slightly behind him, his light footsteps silent.

What surprised the deputy most was little Madison. This tiny five year old walked just as gracefully as the woman had as she led them the day before. Her one hand rested lightly on the hilt of the blade at her hp. Her mouth silent and eyes scanning the woods. These kids, he realized, were more aware of their surroundings, more aware of the risks around him than he had ever anticipated.

Sending a quick glance Michonne's way, he tilted his head towards the boy who led them. Michonne nodded in understanding and with that, he made his footsteps fall a bit quicker. As he neared the young girl, she glanced back towards him, not with fear or surprise, just an alertness that didn't seem appropriate on such a young girl.

Rick surprised himself, as he instinctually nodded towards her gaze, a gesture he had only reserved for adults in the past. Then he passed her and the young boy before walking beside Alex, who glanced over at him briefly before letting his eyes return to the heavy trees that surrounded them.

The two walked in slice for a few moments, the only noise their feet as they stepped on the ground and the breeze making its way gently through the branches.

"Why?" The words fell from Rick's lips in a silent whisper before he could stop himself.

Without looking over to him, Alex let out a quiet chuckle. "Now, ain't that a loaded question."

Rick couldn't stop the brief grin that crossed his face before continuing. "Why are you doing this? Heading into Terminus."

"Would you believe it is because it's the right thing to do?" He replied after a moment, finally letting his eyes draw back to the man beside him.

"No." The response came immediately from Rick's lips. A deep guilt forming in his stomach as he realized just how far he had fallen from the morals he once carried as an officer of the law.

"Sorry to tell ya man. But that's the only truth to tell." Alex's smile only grew at the man's honesty. "We ain't got any people in there or anything. Harp's just got this fuckin' thing. It drive's us crazy most days but it's something to believe in, you know?"

The man only looked back at the boy, puzzled, before shaking his head confused.

"Dean calls it her moral compass." Alex continued with another chuckle. "Fuckin' things probably nearly killed us a dozen times. But it's also the only thing that's kept us human."

The pity came hitting him full force as he stared at the elder boy, the young man, really. If they only knew what it was really like out there. The boy met his eyes briefly. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Alex shrugged his shoulders. "Eighteen, maybe. You got a calendar?"

Rick chuckled and shook his head. "No, that I don't."

The young man nodded before stopping suddenly. The moment he did, the younger children at his back instantly did the same. Rick was surprised to feel a strong hand holding him back and desperately searched through the woods to seek out the reason for the sudden stop. He couldn't see anything but reached towards his holster anyway.

After a moment, Rick heard a rustling through the branches. Instantly, a multitude of weapons were trained towards the source of the noise. The noise continued before a large man with shoulder length blonde hair came pushing out into the game trail they were walking.

The instant the new man's eyes spotted the sights of all the weapons trained towards him, he raised his arms with a wide grin before speaking in an Australian accent. "Well, now. That's no way to treat your guide."

"Fuck, Dean." Alex cursed, lowering his weapon and returning it to its holster before walking up to the man. "Stupid shit to pull."

"Pot and kettle, mate." The man's smile grew as he walked towards the younger man, his arms still held wide around him. "Heard about that shit ya pulled with the lil' one."

Sheepishly, Alex ran his hand down the back of his neck in a gesture Rick was beginning to associate with the young woman they had left behind. As he walked closer to Dean, Rick expected the new man to pull him into an embrace but was surprised when Dean's hand wrapped around the younger man's head and smacked him on the back of the skull.

"She beat yer ass yet?" Dean asked, sincerely. As Alex shook his head, he continued, "Just you wait 'til this is done."

"I fucked up." The young man spoke, sullenly. "I get it."

The Australian man looked at the group behind him and Rick saw his joking eyes turn serious. "Daylight's wasting, let's move it."

.

 _Once you get your gate_

 _You will walk in tall_

 _You said you never did_

 _Cause you might die trying_

 _Cause you might die trying_

 _Cause you_

.

The sun shone high above the tracks they walked. Harper and Dixon's had waited for another half-hour before leaving camp and heading down the trail towards Terminus. The woman couldn't help the feeling of unease that filtered through her. Her kids, she knew that they could handle whatever was thrown at them, but now she had all of these newcomers looking to her as if she had the answers.

When she looked to her left, she saw the younger Dixon, his eyes seeking the woods around him. It was similar to the way that she taught her kids how to act in the woods. She silently recalled her 'cowboy' definition of him. Watching the way that he silently moved along the tracks, even without realizing he was doing so, she realized the man before her was a hunter. Looking to her right at the elder Dixon, watching the similar movement and couldn't help but feel confidenct with her decision to allow the two to join her.

Silence had befallen the group as they moved along the tracks.

"So, what was the signal?" Daryl's curious voice broke through the silence. Harper looked towards him, more surprised with the fact that a question had been placed than the question itself. "How did he know they could trust us?"

"Alcohol and cigarettes." Harper smirked.

"Shit, sugar." Merle laughed. "That's a signal. Here I thought ya just liked us."

"I do. Kids know I don't share those freely." The woman smiled to the large man at her left. "Those gotta be earned."

"Lil' cock blockers, ya ask me." The elder Dixon said, regret firmly placed along his features. Daryl just shook his head at the words.

Harper simply smiled.

"I know ya said to wait 'til after." Daryl said, recognizing Harpers instigation to wait until after they had survived the upcoming fight before explaining her story. "But you gotta admit, that's a surprise and a half. Ya can't help us from wantin' to know."

"They're mine." She answered, as her feet continued to make their way down the tracks. "Not in blood or anything. But for all intents and purpose, they're mine." The Dixon brothers stared towards her in hopes that she would continue, and she shot them a smile before she did. "The story telling can wait until later."

They nodded. Silently agreeing with her. Bigger fish, as her and hers liked to repeat.

The quiet sound of their foot falls, the only thing that sounded through the tracks as they continued on towards Terminus.

 _"_ _Shit, Harp. Yer just hopin' the dead'll get ya before ya half the chance to share."_ An Australian voice echoed through Daryl and Harper's head. Daryl had been fitted with Alex's transmitter, his longer dirty-brown hair the perfect hiding spot, while Merle's short blonde locks a dead give-away.

Daryl shook his head at the intrusion, still getting used to the feeling, while Harper scoffed at the comment. Merle simply looked at them with curiosity. Harper simply waved her had towards the elder Dixon, quietly dismissing the comment.

The younger Dixon couldn't help but send a curious glance her way.

.

 _If you close your eyes_

 _Cause the house is on fire_

 _And think you couldn't move_

 _Until the fire dies_

 _The things you never did_

 _._

 _Oh, cause you might die trying_

 _Cause you might die trying_

 _You'd be as good as dead_

 _Cause you might die trying_

 _Cause you might die trying_

.

"I'm not gonna pretend to know what happened." Dean spoke, leaning against one of the nearby trees. He waited as the group began to walk around him. Once Alex began to pass him, he reached over and passed the compound bow that he was carrying towards the younger man. "Don't know what the fuck happened, but ya walked in there unarmed?"

The Australian simply chuckled.

Rick walked up closer to the chuckling man. "And ya are?"

"Man destined for Hell." Dean answered, staring his bright blue eyes directly into those of the brown-haired stranger.

"Stow the shit, Aus." Another voice spoke through the treeline. Rick was surprised to see an older gentleman making his way out from the bush. "Think they need more than your smart-assed commentary to feel secure."

Rick stood silently beside Alex, who now held tightly to the bow he was just passed.

He was surprised to see an older man, his short grey hair and dishevelled look displaying him to be within his late sixties, walk out in front of the Australian. The man held out another bow, holding it out towards the young, red-headed boy, who immediately grasped it.

"I know we don't have too much time to discuss things." The elder man spoke, looking directly towards Rick. "But I'm sure you have some things on your mind before you trust us."

With one stern look from the elder man, Alex, Dean and Mikey instantly headed out before them into the trees while the he fell in step beside Rick. He looked towards him with a gleam in his eye. "I know Harper has that way about her."

Rick looked toward him, a stern look across his face. "She says some of our family are in Terminus."

"That is because I informed her of such." The elder man nodded his head, sincerely, looking out towards the boys before him. "My apologies."

The young girl silently pushed her way beside him and wrapped her tiny arms around the eldest man's legs. Rick watched as the man looked down towards her with an apologetic and understanding smile. Without a second thought, the man crouched down to the ground in front of her, ignoring the boys who were pushing their way through the trail.

"Madi, baby. I know you're afraid." He started, ignoring Rick's questioning gaze and focusing solely on the young girl before him. "You have every right to be. This world around us is a scary place and I never want you to forget that." He lightly tapped the holster strapped to her waist. "But you need to remember that you are stronger than the fear that surrounds you."

The young girl nodded her head and stared up towards him as he continued. "Me, mom, Dean, Alex and Mikey. We'll always be fighting for you." She nodded her head, silently. "But we won't always be here."

"You." He continued. "You are the only one who can take care of yourself."

Rick looked down towards the crouched man, unsure if he should let him continue terrifying the young girl before him. He understood that it was not his place and decided to settle back into the darkness that surrounded them. "You don't have to worry about that now, baby girl. 'Cause right now, we're fighting. We're fighting for you and everyone else."

.

 _If you give, you, you begin to live_

 _If you give, you begin to live_

 _You begin, you get the world_

 _If you give, you begin to give_

 _You get the world, you get the world_

 _If you give, you begin to live_

 _._

 _You might die trying_

 _Oh, you might die trying_

 _Yeah, you might die trying_

 _._

 _The things you never did_

 _Cause you might die trying_

 _You'd be as good as dead_

 _You never did_

 _._

 _._

 _You Might Die Trying – Dave_ _Matthews Band_


	7. Chapter 7: Thunder and Lightening

'-

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews. I would like to apologize, but I returned from my hunting trip only to find out that I uploaded the incorrect file last time. Here's the proper chapter.

'-

 **Chapter 7: Thunder and Lightning**

.

.

 _I heard the thunder and lightning_

 _Struck by your tower today_

 _And though the world wasn't frightened_

 _You sent the whole world away_

 _._

 _And now you cower there alone in your tower of tears_

 _Every step and ever stone filled with millions of fears_

 _Your poison blood and brittle bones_

 _Start to clutter and crack_

 _Beneath your hell of a home_

 _._

The aged cabin provided a brief sense of security as Rick neared the wooden doorway. Dean followed behind him and then stood, leaning against the railing, watching as Rick pushed through with a quick sweep of the single-roomed interior before ushering in Carl.

"Thank you." Tom spoke towards the young boy from the other group. "I trust that you will keep tabs on Miss Madi, here."

The sincerity in the elder man's voice as he addressed his son surprised him. This man actually trusted someone he didn't know to keep care of their youngest. The sadness once again passed through him as he thought of how fortunate they must have been to feel so secure in the face of strangers.

It had taken only a few moments for them to briefly introduce themselves, with promises of more details later, then they head off their separate ways. Michonne leaving with Dean, Rick with Tom and Mikey with Alex.

They headed towards the compound in silence, their focus intent on retrieving and returning those trapped within the walls of Terminus to the security of this cabin.

.

 _Cut down by the cruel and the crass fold_

 _Catch hell from the mighty and high_

 _Ain't nothing left for the good to go_

 _No truth in a world full of lies_

 _Our unforgiving fettered foes fumbling stumble around_

 _Gather all their greed to go back to their hold in the ground_

 _To wash their hands of all the blood begged, borrowed and stole_

 _To keep a good man down_

.

A tall, burly man, dressed in green and beige camouflaged garbs staggered up the tracks towards them. From all the times in the woods with her buddies back home, she would almost assume that he had hit past the golden hour and was well into his sixth or seventh beer. But she knew better now.

His hair was clotted together with the gore that stained it. After a closer glance, she realized that his camouflage was torn around the abdomen and some of the darker colours was actually stained with blood from the gaping bite that had left some of his intestines slipping out and exposed. This was no drunken hunter.

Quickly, she pulled her machete from her belt and before the Dixon's could even train their weapons towards the man she had heaved the blade, with all the force she could muster, through the top of his skull.

The blade remained wedged within the bone and as the man slumped to the ground, she was pulled slightly lower with it, bracing her knees as not to fall completely.

She could hear the elder Dixon's soft chuckle from behind her as she quickly wrenched the blade from his head. After wiping it quickly on the cleaner areas of his camouflaged suit, she slipped the blade back into the sheath and continued walking.

A whistle sounded from behind her, louder as the man neared her. "What the hell did ya do before all this, sugar tits?"

Shooting Merle a sideways grin, she asked. "Does it really matter?"

"No." Daryl answered. "But ya sure got us curious."

"I'll make ya a deal." She said, her grin twisted towards him. "We survive in there, I'll tell ya whatever ya wanna know."

.

 _Shake the hands of holy ghosts_

 _Dance along an ivory coast_

 _Share your flesh with passing shadows_

 _On a bed of broken hopes_

 _Be sure to breath in deeply every bit of sin_

 _That your lungs can hold_

 _Welcome all your bastard actions back home_

.

Tom waited for a moment until the other man who was walking with him, Rick, could catch up. After taking one quick look at him, the elder man realized that this was a man who had lost everything. A man who was beginning to believe that all the good had died.

He could also see that the younger man was fighting hard, clinging to the belief that some of his family was trapped and that he would be able to help save them. There were no words he could offer the man to begin to restore his faith. The only way to help him would be to help get his family back.

With his job, before the end of the world, he had always relied on words to defuse any situation. This was one of the first times in his life that he was referring to Harper's philosophy of actions speaking louder than words.

Shaking his head, in slight annoyance with himself, for being unable to find the words needed, he continued to push through the branches towards their location. They had a good half hour to go before they reached their position and he was beginning to get worried they wouldn't make it in time.

"They're alive?" Rick questioned, quietly as he walked closely behind him.

"Yeah." Tom bobbed his head as he continued his quick pace. "When we left, they were."

Rick audibly sighed in relief. "You think we can get them out of there alive?"

There was no moment of hesitation, before Tom replied. "Yes. We can and we will."

The younger man nodded and they continued to move towards their destination.

.

 _Why do we cry, cry our eyes out_

 _In them low lowly graves_

 _Mourning all the times_

 _We would've, could've, should've had our way_

 _We were hard hearted heathens_

 _To their soul saving saints_

 _._

"So, she took down over sixty?" The man questioned. "On her own."

Michonne's eyes glanced over the woods around them. The man's quiet voice sounding like an explosion that just wouldn't stop. Silently, she nodded as she tightened her grip on the katana she held.

She walked slightly behind Dean, or Aus, as they called him. The man had not shut up since they left the cabin, talking about everything and nothing all at the same time.

"Fuck." He cursed as he pushed his way through another bunch of tight branches.

"You her brother?" Michonne asked, remembering the conversation when they had asked her the three question. She couldn't see the similarities between them, but now-a-days, you could never really tell.

"And she speaks!" He spoke, dramatically. After a moment, he continued. "Nah, mate. Just have a similar bet with her."

"Sixty." He whispered to himself. "Damn."

Then suddenly he stopped, Michonne could see an entire change come over him as he gained a seriousness she hadn't yet seen on the man. His eyes hardening as he watched the surrounding area, his knees bending deeper as he tried to stifle the noise of his movements.

He held an arm behind him and pointed towards a concealed place a few meters away. Michonne nodded her head in understanding and silently followed him towards the spot before hunkering down, staring at the tracks that were now visible before them.

They had arrived.

.

 _Spilling blood in the same God's holy name_

 _We were the heathens to their saints_

 _Spilling blood in the same God's holy name_

 _._

Time and laying down punishment. Those two were never a good combination when it came to Harper. She was creative, always believing that the punishment should suit the crime. Hell, he almost enjoyed it when she didn't have time, usually reverting to what he assumed was her military background when she would tell them to drop down and begin push ups. It usually ended up being painful with the amount of them they were convinced to do to return to her good graces, but it did make them stronger.

Fuck, when he thought about it, all her punishments made them stronger. Some of them were just a little more than purely physical. After they had first found Mike and Madi, Mikey had a bad habit of exploring, as he liked to call it. Back then, they had had a larger group too, nearly thirty.

The woman had dragged the two of them back to camp in the middle of dinner and drew a circle in the ground around the tent Alex shared with Mikey and Dean. They were confined there for almost two whole days. He remembered how everyone had watched the prisoners in amusement. They could have just ignored her and stepped over the line, but Alex, who was only seventeen-years-old at the time, had been able to recognize the fear that had crossed over the woman's eyes as she searched for the youngest boy.

The pain.

The emotions that rifled through him where more than enough to keep his 'ass behind the line' as she had called it.

After that night, Mikey and Alex had promised each other, which was more of a silent promise to Harper that they would listen. Each of the kids from their camp had been saved by the woman, been cared for by the woman. They owed it to her.

In the beginning, their only arms were baseball bats or other blunt instruments. She had taught them all, how to shoot a bow, a gun. Even little Madi wasn't spared from the training. When Alex thought about it, he began to think it was because of some other children that the rest of the group had spoken about. Children who weren't with them anymore.

They got good with their weapons, and then were all allowed to carry. Once they were allowed to carry, it became mandatory. No one was to go anywhere without someone else or their weapons.

He shook his head. He had failed her again.

When Madi had bolted from the area around the cabin, he had lost all conscious thought and dropped his bow. The only thing that he could think about was getting the girl back safe. He hadn't heard little Mikey following closely behind him, yelling out for his even younger sister.

So lost in his own thought, Alex barely realized where they were until he felt Mikey tug lightly at the back of his shirt. He turned to look at the ten-year-old boy, a questioning look on his face.

Mikey was looking up at him, confused, which left Alex to look around them and realize just how close to the compound they had come. They were only around a kilometer away and he quickly held his finger up to his lips, attempting to silence the already silent boy.

The boy smirked and nodded. Waving the elder boy on towards their secured position just outside the fences where the hostages were held. They reached their position, crouched down and waited for the signal. Watching over the boxcar to ensure those currently held within it would remain alive.

Alex realized that Harper was trusting them, trusting them with the lives of others. He would not let her down again.

.

 _Shake the hands of holy ghosts_

 _Dance along an ivory coast_

 _Share your flesh with passing shadows_

 _On a bed of broken hopes_

 _._

Glancing over to her new group, Harper imagined how hardened they would look to the Terminus crew. She had changed back in to her original wife beater and black pants, and although she had attempted to wash them, the blood and guts from her last close run-in with the herd would forever stain the cloth. The injuries that littered the Dixon's faces looked like they had both taken a train head on.

She briefly wondered how the two brothers were coping with the information they had so recently received. Harper knew that they had been hoping that Terminus would be the sanctuary it described, but she briefly chuckled when she realized not much had changed for them. In this life, as in the life she could tell that they had had before, having the rug pulled out from under you was a regular occurrence.

These two were more ready for it than most.

The sturdy structure of Terminus loomed before them as they walked along the tracks. The group slowed their pace, knowing that they were waiting for the signals before fully entering.

"Tom, Rick. In position." Tom's voice ran quietly through Harper and Daryl's head. From their plan, Harper knew that the two men were situated by the front entrance to the compound. And although she realized they must have just recently passed them for Tom to be voicing his position, she had not been able to spot him amongst the trees surrounding the trail they walked.

Dean's quiet voice followed closely behind, the two hidden at the rear entrance. "Michonne, Dean. Set."

"Mikey. Alex." Came Alex's voice. "At the box and ready to go."

Harper nodded her head silently, hoping to relay the messages to Merle before walking to the broken gate and pushing through.

Merle and Daryl following quickly behind her and as they stood at the first of their inside steps to Terminus, Harper took three deep breaths. She looked towards the two Dixon's beside her, nodded her head and continued down the alley, hoping beyond hope that everything she had heard about the place was incorrect.

.

 _Be sure to breath in deeply every bit of sin_

 _That your lungs can hold_

 _Welcome all your bastard actions back home_

 _.._

 _._

 _Thunder and Lightening – Brown Bird_


	8. Chapter 8: Camp Kill Yourself - Part 1

**Chapter 8: Camp Kill Yourself - Part 1: 96 Quite Bitter Beings**

.

.

 _With my perceptions in a mix_

 _Down twenty miles from the Styxx_

 _To the cloudy town of Hellview_

 _Population 96_

 _._

If anyone would have told him before the world had ended that he would be trusting a woman with his life, he would have laughed. Well, would have before knocking them on their ass for daring to think that he was any way inferior to a woman.

But here Merle was, following a woman, blindly, through the narrow and shadowed alleys between the various buildings within the Terminus compound. They had decided to burst through the gates after hearing the all-clear from everyone else in their rag-tag group. When he thought about it, he nearly cursed. Knowing that even his little brother had a better sense of what was going on around him with that tiny little earpiece hidden behind his longer hair.

Turning a corner, they saw an older woman in a faded sundress hunched over a small garden watering the lush plants. As they approached, her eyes glanced up towards the oncoming group and Merle watched as a friendly smile grew upon her face. Although he heard Harper speak horrors of this place, he couldn't yet feel it. The woman placed down her watering can, brushed her dirty gloved hands against her knees and addressed them. "Hello there."

He could feel Harper slide slightly closer towards him before answering the woman. "Hello."

"Welcome to Terminus." The woman spoke, nearing them with her arms outstretched in a placating manner. "I hope you haven't fared too many troubles in reaching us here."

"We made it." The normally soft spoken Daryl addressed her from the other side of him. "That's all that matters now."

The woman bowed her head in a silent understanding, taking in their disheveled appearances. "Well, you must be tired and starving. Let's get you some food and rest."

"Food?" Harper asked, sounding wishful. Merle was impressed with how her voice was able to betray what he knew her to be thinking.

"Yes, doll." The woman began to move deeper into the depths of the compound, waving them along behind her. "I believe dinner's nearly ready."

The trio followed her until they reached a small open area with a large barbeque pit. An elderly gentleman in a large straw hat was manning the grill flipping large portions of meat. Many other men and woman wandered around the area aimlessly, waiting for the upcoming meal.

The man began to address the group but Merle was paying it no mind as a glint of sunlight caught a metal chain attached to one of the men's hip. Glenn's watch. The one that had been given to him by Hershel before he passed, now being carried by a man who was not the small Asian boy.

 _"They do one of two things with newcomers. They play them, for days if they can, see if they can find like-minded people to join them."_ Harper's speech from earlier that day, as they had sat around the fire discussing the upcoming plan, ran through his head. _"Or, if they feel they need to, they take them right away."_

" _So, what do we need to do?"_ Merle's response had been.

Harper had looked up at him from across the dying fire, a small glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face as if she had known that he would be more than happy to do what was asked. _"What we need to do is cause a scene."_

Merle shook his head slightly bringing him back to the present. The man behind the grill who had been introducing himself, eyeing him closely. He ignored that and walked up to the man wearing Glenn's pocket watch. Everyone in the open area was on edge as they watched the large man. Once Merle reached him, his hand shot out and grabbed the cuff of the jacket the man was wearing, jolting him forward. The younger man's eyes widened in shock. "Where the fuck'd ya get that?"

"What are you talkin' about?" The man stuttered out, caught in surprise.

Daryl and Harper's hands went to their weapons, ready to be raised but not yet. They watched around the courtyard as the people of Terminus did the same. A strange heat seamed to settle over the air along with their discomfort.

The elder Dixon's hand quickly let go of the man's collar with a slight shove and reached down to wrap around the pocket watch. He lifted it up slightly. "This?"

"We found it off a dead guy." The man continued. "Figured he wasn't gonna be usin' it no more."

"Where?" Merle's hand wrapped tightly around the collar pulling him forward again. "Where'd ya find him?"

It was in that instant that all the people wandering about the courtyard raised and trained their guns on the angered man before them. Merle knew that although they were outmanned, up shit creek without a paddle and between a rock and a hard place, all rolled into one, his younger brother and the crazy woman who they were following, had also done the same.

"Now, ain't this the welcoming committee we was expectin'." Merle let go of the man and raised his arms in the air, that small smirk returning to his face as he took a few steps away from the man. "I ain't one with a death wish."

One of the men standing, slightly in the shadows of the building behind the barbeque, stepped into the sunlight. "I'm going to ask that you all lower your weapons." Merle could instantly see that this was the leader of the group by the way the eyes in the area looked towards him.

"Ya got us there." Merle said, shaking his head slightly as he removed the gun from his holster. The noise from behind him telling him that the rest of his group was doing the same.

"Turn around." The leader commanded again, motioning to Merle with a slight twirl of his gun. The elder Dixon complied and after a moment, Merle could feel the barrel of a gun press tightly into his lower back. "Move!"

As the man pushed Merle past Harper and Daryl, he could see that they were in a similar position as himself. Their small group was pushed down along through a maze of shadowed corridors until they reached a small clearing. The large, rusted boxcar was in the center, between the buildings and the fences, just as Harper has said it would be.

Holding back every instinct that he had within him to fight his way out of the mess he had suddenly found himself in, one that he had walked into knowingly, he simply allowed the man behind him to push him towards the doors of the car. Another older woman from Terminus had made their way before them and began unlocking the heavy metal door.

As soon as they were at the bottom of the stairs leading up to it, the door swung open and he allowed himself to be pushed up the rickety wooden steps and into the shadows of the boxcar. Barely a moment passed before he felt his brother come up behind him and they waited for the woman to arrive.

Suddenly, before she had reached the top of the stairs, the door swung shut. The sound of the lock slamming shut reverberated through the hollow boxcar and the darkness swallowed them instantly.

A loud thud came from outside the doors. Right before Harper's loud cry of pain.

.

 _Excessive vacancy, well maybe_

 _In the shadow of an eye_

 _All the strangers pass right through_

 _Where the rules just don't apply_

 _._

Don't fight.

It was the only thought running through Harper's mind as she made her way up the steps towards the open door, following closely behind Daryl. She was nearly vibrating in her anxiousness.

Don't fight it.

She now had more than only her small little family relying on the success of this mission. An entire group, one that was barely clinging onto their sanity, was relying on them to either free their family or get free, depending on what side of the lock they were standing.

Don't fight them.

Her brain was going a mile a minute, trying to play out every possible upcoming scenario in her mind. She was so involved in her thoughts, that she was barely aware of the metal door slamming closed before her. She was unprepared to defend herself as hands wrapped tightly around her hair and pulled her backwards. Feet slipping off of the wooden steps, she flew through the air and came to a jarring stop on the ground. Her breath rushing out of her in both surprise and pain.

Before she could even catch her breath from the fall, a heavy work boot connected with her side, nearly lifting her off the ground with the force of it. She couldn't suppress the cry of pain that escaped her lips.

The sounds of the Dixon brothers slamming against the door that now contained them and separated them from her rang through her ears. A hand, once again, wrapped tightly through her hair and dragged her towards the center of the courtyard. The burn in her scalp with the tearing of her hair forcing her to try to gain her footing as she moved quickly along with her unknown captor.

Finally, the pulling stopped and her head was slammed hard into the solid dirt ground below her, sending stars through her vision. Then her head was forced upwards until she was in a kneeling position on the ground, trying to force her head backwards to get a glimpse of her captor.

She was able to finally focus on the frantic and angry curses that were spouted through her earpiece. Daryl and those in the boxcar, the anger clear. Mikey and Alex, worried. Everyone else sounded almost as confused as she felt.

The hand grasping her hair finally released its grip and moments after, a face leered in front of her. It was the man who had been in charge when they had first arrived. He had tried to play it down and not act like the leader, but to her it had been obvious. He moved until he was completely before her, staring down with a glare in his eyes.

Harper stared back up at him defiantly, until the gun he held struck her across the face in a backhanded blow. The force of the strike knocked her sideways and back down into the dirt. She could feel the blood begin to drip down the side of her face from the new wound above her eyebrow.

Determined and stubborn, she quickly picked herself back up onto her knees. Returning to the defiant stare and desperately trying to ignore the sudden sway that the world seemed to surround her with.

 _"What the fuck is going on out there!"_ She was almost surprised to hear the rage in normally quiet younger Dixon's voice as he shouted from inside the boxcar. A mumbled voice through the microphone began to speak, before Daryl cut it off. " _Shut it Chinaman, I ain't talkin' to ya."_

The man stood still before her. His looming silence and the rage visible through his whole body sending a slight shiver through her nerves.

 _"Alex!"_ Tom's concerned voice spoke. _"What's happening?"_

The boot shot out again and caught her in the ribs, causing her to hunch over in pain. Harper's arm shot out to hold herself up before collapsing into the dirt again. She remained there, breathing deeply and feeling the pain it caused. Cursing silently at herself, knowing that she had once again broken a few.

 _"Fuck!"_ Alex's voice returned, surprisingly calm and steady. " _I don't know. What do I do?"_

"What do you want?" Harper asked the man before her confused. This was not what she had expected. "Why are you doing this to me?"

The man began to laugh as he pointed a finger down to her. "I know you."

 _"We can't see anything from over here."_ Tom's voice came. _"It's up to you. You know what to do."_

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shook her head, confused. Then playing the part of a survivor, continued. "We're supposed to be safe here."

"We found her." He said, crouching down. Reaching his hand out, he pulled her face up to look at him once again. "The one that got away."

" _Fuckin' kill him!"_ Daryl's voice shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The gun slammed into the side of her cheek and blood began to pool in her mouth.

 _"There's too many of them."_ Alex said. " _Anything happens to him, she's dead."_

"Okay, you wanna play that game." He nodded his head, almost mockingly. "'Bout two weeks ago, a girl ran away from here. Met up with this lady who wanted to help. Almost did."

Recognition drew through her as she realized the woman he was talking about, the one who she had helped escape the grips of Terminus. Although terror washed through her as she realized what the man knowing about the woman's escape meant, she wouldn't let it show.

"Tell me if you've heard this story." The man chuckled. Although she may have tried to hide it, she could instantly tell that he knew. "You see, that was my dearest baby sister."

Harper was unable to stop her eyes from squinting in anger as she looked towards his smirking face.

 _"You got this, Lex."_ Aus' voice came across. _"You say the word and we're there."_

"Think I'd really let her get away." The man continued.

Spitting the blood from her mouth, Harper couldn't stop herself. "Where is she, Garreth?" She knew she was up shit-creek without a paddle, so what was there really to stop her.

Garreth scoffed with a sense of acknowledgement, knowing that he finally had her. "Ah, so you admit it."

"Fuck you." She glared towards him, sitting up as tall as her newly-injured ribs would allow her.

" _She's okay."_ Alex responded.

"Maybe you will." He nearly beamed as he reached down and wrapped his arm around her waist, roughly jolting her to her feet. Her ribs screaming in agony at the sudden tug. Keeping one hand tightly around her, he swung behind her and reached his other hand and roughly grabbed her neck, pulling her into an even straighter position.

He continued laughing as his hand lowered slightly to grab tightly at her breast as he made his way with her back towards the boxcar. A few of the other men in the area quickly pulled it open. The Dixon brothers nearly falling out before witnessing the weapons trained towards them.

Harper could see the anger in them grow as they watched the blood dripping down her face, the bruises that she knew were quickly forming and the way she was hunched over as he held her up. But the rage in them grew to a boiling point as they saw where the man's hand was situated.

She sent them what she hoped was a calming smile, but probably came out more as a wince, as the man roughly tossed her onto the floor in the dark with them. The door slammed shut behind them with a large, echoing bang.

Ignoring the concerned questions begin tossed at her, both from around the car and through her earpiece, she took three deep breaths, trying to settle her nerves.

Warm hands were instantly hovering above her shoulders as she lay hunched over against the cold metal of the floor and she could feel the piercing gaze of what she knew to be the younger Dixon. Finally, he asked in a quiet voice, "Ya a'right?"

With only a moment of hesitation, she nodded her head before pulling herself up into a kneeling position with only a small wince. Daryl must have noticed both her discomfort and determination as his hands wrapped gently around her forearms and eased her into a standing position. She could almost see the nervousness in his eyes, before his hands quickly darted away from her and back to his side.

"Everyone set?" She asked. Her voice steady through the pain racing through her body. Echoes of confirmation ghosted through her earpiece. "Okay." She addressed everyone in the car. "It's gonna happen hard and it's gonna happen fast."

"What are you talking about?" An anxious Asian boy said as he held tightly to a lean brunette before him.

"You do what I say." She started, before spitting out some more blood and smiling over to the young boy who she believed to be the Glenn from the others' group. "Then we're gonna get you out of here."

 _._

 _At the fork turn left a store_

 _But on the right stay free from sight_

 _'Cause 96 quite bitter beings_

 _Like to stack the bodies high_

 _._

Breathing a sigh of relief as he heard Harper's determined voice through his headset. She was okay. Although Tom had all the faith in him in the world, he wasn't sure if he was ready to be making a call like that. And to think that Harper could have been killed right before him with him sitting there so unsure made him nearly doubt that he was as ready to be out with them as he thought he was.

Looking over to the shocked, young Mikey, he was almost disgusted with himself for pushing for them to both be allowed in this fight.

This world may make you grow up fast, but that didn't mean you were ready for it.

" _How's the field?"_ Aus questioned.

Alex took three deep breaths, something that Harper had always taught them to do. Whether they were angry or afraid, or any other uncomfortable emotions, always take three deep breaths and get back in the game, because sometimes that was all you got.

His eyes looked over the now empty courtyard. Before giving the all-clear, he remembered Harper's words, telling him that the world isn't two-dimensional and neither is the fight. Looking up at the top of the buildings, he noticed two guards, their eyes trained intently on and around the boxcar.

 _"_ I've got two on the roof _."_ Alex responded. _"_ They got eyes that ain't goin' away any time soon."

 _"I think I got something that can take care of that."_ Alex could almost hear the chuckle in Aus' voice as he spoke.

The teenager couldn't stop the relief that flooded through him as he heard Harper respond with a chuckle of her own. _"I think that man's enjoying this way too much."_

 _"Don't you know it."_ Tom continued.

 _"Let a man have his fun."_ Came Aus humored response before that shift that could surprise anyone overtook him and his serious returned. " _Okay, pulling the plug in three, two, one..."_

Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked through the area. A heat surrounded them and a sudden wind in the area rocked them backwards.

"Let's go!" Mikey cried out from his side, the young boy wrapping the straps of a large duffle bag around his back as he motioned towards the fences that they had cut only moments before in preparation.

The two slipped through the gap in the fence and made their way quickly towards the locked door of the boxcar. Alex's eyes trained tightly around the courtyard surrounding them, almost waiting for someone to come out as he trained his rifle towards the area he had last seen the people of Terminus.

Once they made it to the doors, he stood at the base of the steps, his eyes and rifle scanning the area while he nodded to Mikey who quickly climbed the steps. The young by pulled out his silencer-fitted gun and trained it expertly towards the lock. With a quick squeeze of his small fingers a silent jolt reverberated through the older teens head and he could hear the rattle of the lock being removed before the door swung open.

Alex quickly backed his way up the steps, his eyes never leaving the area where he had saw the last guards, pushing the younger boy with him as he grabbed the duffel bag off the ground.

They closed the door behind them, succumbing to the darkness that surrounded the prisoners before tossing the large and heavy bag at Harper's feet.

"You good." He asked her, surprised at how calm his voice sounded.

Harper smiled towards him. "I am now."

"Three minutes and counting." Was Alex's only reply as he sent her a tight nod, knowing just how much they still needed to accomplish before they could really be safe again.

Nodding her head, she quickly dived into the bag, pulling out three bullet proof vests, passing two of them to the Dixon brothers waiting anxiously behind her.

Both Dixon's tried to shrug off the extra protection before she sent them a stern look which had Alex smirking, knowing that look well. "You want yer weapons, you wanna be in this fight. You wear the fuckin' vests."

Grumbling, both men followed orders and shrugged into the vests that were passed to them.

The rest of those in the car stared in awe as Harper quickly passed out the Dixon's weapons and then more, passing them quickly to all those trapped within the car. After everyone was armed, she stood. Alex noticed the small wince she tried to hide and she shot him that look.

"You will all follow these two." She addressed the prisoners. "They will take you to Carl, we'll be close behind."

 _"Just got us somethings to take care of."_ Aus' voice came across the earpieces.

Almost as if she had forgotten, she quickly passed one of the spare earpieces to Merle. "Ain't like you need to hide it now."

Alex watched as the woman who had slowly become something of an adoptive mother made her way to stand at the door. She waited, her body slightly hunched over as her hand went to hold the door closed tightly. He made his way up to her and his hand rested lightly on her shoulder, trying to pass along any strength he had to spare.

He knew this woman well enough to know that she would never back away from a fight if it meant others would have to deal with it later. This determination and humanity had begun to settle within him and made him feel as if he was a better, stronger person than he ever could have imagined himself to be.

The noise behind him told him that the others were getting themselves situated and either ready to join the fight or ready to run, which is what he felt like he was doing. Although moment's ago, he had felt as if he wasn't ready for this, it didn't mean that he didn't want her going in there alone. It was this feeling that had had him pushing so hard to join her in the first place.

"You are doing the most important thing." Harper's quiet voice broke through him. Surprised at her words, his eyes glanced towards him. "You are keeping these people safe."

Mikey walked up towards them and wrapped his small arm around her waist, leaning his head into her side. "You boys are protecting what needs to be protected and I know you can handle it."

Alex knew that this was a woman who was not good at words of compliments, so hearing this from her filled him with a small amount of pride that she trusted them enough to do this.

"We won't be far." Alex said. "You need us, you say the word and we'll be back."

The woman sent him a wan smile. "I know."

As the noise settled around behind them, he realized everyone was now ready to go and nodded his head towards her. "Ready?"

Simply nodding her head, she pulled open the doorway ajar, her eyes peering out and taking in their surroundings to see if they were alone. With a quick nod of her head, the door was pushed open and she quickly headed down the steps, her eye tight through the scope of her rifle. Merle and Daryl settling in beside her, blocking the escaping group from the buildings of Terminus.

Alex led the rest of the survivors back towards the fences in which they came in from. He held the fence open as they all made their way through and looked back towards the woman.

As they met eyes, he sent her a curt nod before slipping through the fence and pushing the group forward.

.

 _The only way to ever leave is_

 _Over flooded by the storm_

 _And entanglement in Hellview_

 _Brings you fear in fifty forms_

 _._

After spending the last few hours with the Australian man, Michonne was surprised to find him in a serious composure as he aimed his gun towards the large propane take fueling the community. She almost expected some sort of odd enjoyment over the fact that he was about to cause such destruction, but she was wrong.

Whether it was the frightened communications from the other side of the compound about the young woman they all so obviously followed, or the actual seriousness of the situation they now found themselves in, Michonne was more than impressed.

"Okay, pulling the plug in three..." He whispered down to Michonne, who was currently covering behind the large root of a tree. She listened without question and tucked herself as low as she could. "Two, one."

Michonne grimaced as he let the bullet fly before hurling himself behind the same tree, leaning his body towards hers. They felt the hot air explode around them and the large sound of the explosion burning through their ears. She barely noticed the fact that him pressing his body towards her was more in a protective stance than anything else.

"Let's go." He whispered into her ear as he held his face close to hers before tightening his grip on his gun and training it towards the compound, before heading towards the large gap in the fence that was caused by the explosion.

Taking a quick glance over her shoulder, she could see the large number of walkers, whose attention was drawn by the noise, shift and begin their slow straggle towards them. She shook it off and followed the man. Her katana drawn and readied for the fight that was about to ensue.

There were a few closer than she had expected and as they neared the two, she managed to swing her blade before Aus had a moment to sight them in his scope. After she managed to take down a few of the undead, they had silently found their rhythm. Aus looking out for the humans in the compound who were possibly ready to send bullets raining down on them with Michonne taking out the walkers, allowing him to keep his attention focused.

She noticed the moment he began to rely on her as his eyes stopped darting away from the buildings to their surroundings.

Just as they neared the fence, Michonne could feel a decomposing and wrap tightly around her shoulder and pulled her backwards. Before even a second passed, the grip was released and she could hear a thump as the body fell to the ground. Looking over, she could see Aus looking down the sight of his weapon, trained just over her left shoulder.

He dipped his head slightly towards her before turning and continuing on.

They slipped through the gates and pulled themselves towards one of the buildings, trying to escape the growing crowd of the undead that had quickly followed them in.

" _Fuck!"_ A male voice came over their earpieces, Aus still had yet to chat with them too much so he figured it was either Rick or one of the Dixons.

"Talk to me." Aus answered, in all the seriousness Michonne was beginning to realize he was capable of.

Multiple loud gunshots came, not only strong through their earpieces, but also through the air around them.

" _We're taking heavy fire."_ Harper's voice came over. _"Two men on the roof. Walker's comin' in hot."_

 _"We'll cover you."_ Came Tom's voice.

" _No!"_ Harper's voice instantly called out. " _I need ya down here with me. We stick to the plan. Aus, can ya handle it."_

"You got it, sugar tit's." Aus, instantly replied.

A silence fell across the radio as they moved through the small alleyway towards the closest Terminus building.

" _Really?"_ The young woman asked. " _Not ya too?"_

"What?" Aus said. Michonne and him nearing the doorway closest to them. As he pulled it towards him and it opened without hesitation, he took three quick breaths. Michonne looked at him in curiosity. "Not a bad nickname."

Thinking quickly for a moment, he remembered passing a rusted out fire exit back behind the other half of the building. He peered around the concrete bricks they were pausing behind and saw the horde of the undead quickly shambling their way through the busted fence, halfway approaching the ladder he was aiming towards.

"We can make it." He said, under his breathe. Michonne looked at him in silent disagreement, shaking her head slightly. "You with me?"

The woman let out a sigh before nodding her head. Without a moments of hesitation, he quickly burst from behind the wall and rushed towards the ladder, her following closely behind.

Rather than quickly starting up it, as she had suspected, he stood protectively on the other side and began shooting at the walkers closest to their new position.

"Move it!" He shouted, and she didn't hesitate, quickly scrambling up the ladder. As soon as she made it halfway up, he followed behind. After making it to the landing, he pulled the creaking steps upwards to prevent the undead from following them, unsure if they could manage to climb a ladder or not. She began to start her way up the next flight before a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her.

He quickly motioned behind him as he pushed his way past and began leading the way up the twisted stairway. As they neared the top, he slowed. Peaking his head over the concrete railing encasing the rooftop. Looking closely, he could see two people firing towards the courtyard where he knew Harper was pinned down.

Motioning for Michonne to wait, he quietly rolled over to the top of the building, his gun trained on the two occupied shooters. Walking silently, and thanking Harper for her lessons in just that, he neared the one closest to him. He moved until the barrel of his rifle was pressed tightly to the back of his head and watched as the man froze, arms raising slightly. The other continued to shoot, still not realizing the new situation they had found themselves in.

Aus reached around and quickly snatched the rifle from the man's grip as the man began to speak "Jane." The woman, as Aus now realized, still continued until the man shouted louder. "Jane!"

Finally, she looked over towards her partner, her eyes widening in alarm. Instinctively, she began to raise the weapon towards Aus. "Wouldn't do that if I were you."

She paused. Then shaking her head, she lowered her weapon on the ground.

"All clear up here." Aus said. He could hear Michonne step up passed him and grab the weapon off the ground.

The man before him slowly pushed himself away and over to the woman, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "What are you going to do to us?"

He could feel all three sets of eyes looking towards him. "Give you some options."

"Options?" The woman snarled.

"Yeah." Aus sent her what he hoped was an assuring smile. "Options. Way I see it is you have three. One: You can try to fight us. Take back your weapons and kill us. I don't recommend that one. If you don't succeed, you'll just piss us off and even if you do. You're now trapped on a building surrounded by walkers and the rest of our group who is sure to be just as pissed."

Although he watched the woman's eyes glare as if ready to accept the challenge, the man understood and nodded so slightly it was almost missed. "Two:," Aus continued, his arm swung towards the fire escape they had just arrived from. "You can run. See if you can make it." He shrugged. "We won't stop ya."

The man's eyes narrowed. "What's the third?"

"You don't fight us." He gestured towards himself and Michonne and chuckled, dryly. "And you don't run."

Standing up straight, the man asked. "What do we do?"

"You help us fight them." Pointing over the side towards the growing herd, he continued. "There's nothing so bad you can't come back from."

The woman scoffed fully. "And why would we help you? After what you did to Emily?"

Aus' eyes widened slightly, and he could feel Michonne's questioning gaze slide towards him. Running his hand through his hair, he lowered his gun fully. "I don't know what you've been told. All we did was meet up with her. She ran, away from here. From all of this."

"She wouldn't have." Jane argued. "She wouldn't have left us behind, left her brother!"

"She did. Couldn't take what you all were doing here." Grimacing, Aus continued. "We offered to help her, but she didn't want to be around people anymore. She told us about this place, what was happening here. We gave her some food, some weapons and she left."

Silence settled over the group as the two took in the tale. "Sounds like her brother found her after all." Michonne spoke up, quietly.

The two from Terminus knew, they didn't want to believe it, but they knew all along what Garreth was capable of. The story he told about searching for his little sister and finding a large group slaughter her, how he had barely escaped with his life. He had spoken with a voice full of grief, but the cold, hard look in his eyes had been harder to believe. "Okay, we'll help."

 _._

 _They've deleted all the tourists_

 _At the bottom of the lake_

 _And not one supports the cause_

 _To leave the blood stay in the veins_

 _._

As the two moved silently from their position hiding by the front gates of Terminus, Tom was grateful that the explosion on the other side of the building had cleared the way of the undead for them. There were only a few stragglers that they needed to put down. They passed through the gates and began to make their way to the main entrance of the building he believed to be the 'Meat Shop' and they had taken to call it.

Now that those who were held in the boxcar were being safely escorted away, it was his job was to ensure there were no other survivors being held there. Desperately trying to focus on his task, his concern for the young woman he had begun to think of as a daughter was overpowering. He tried to regain the professionalism that he had before the world had ended, trying to preserve the priority of life that had been instilled at him throughout his entire career on the police force, but something within him had changed. It was becoming more and more difficult.

The conversation that Aus was having on the rooftop filled him with a sense of pride. The selfish ways the younger man had lived before as a con artist was long past him. He had grown into a young man Tom could be proud of. "You've done well, son."

" _Learned from the best now, didn't I?"_ The young man responded.

Looking over, he could see the distaste visible across Rick's face as they blindly trusted those who had tried to kill them. Smiling and shaking his head slightly, he wanted to get into a long conversation about how they knew what they were doing, they were giving others a chance. Just as Harper had done for their group. But there wasn't time. After, him and the leader would have a nice long conversation about how they have handled things.

Their luck began to fade as the number of walkers in the compound began to push them around the corners of the building they were currently on. Another brief flash of fear crossed through him as he thought of the three who had just been pinned down on the other side and hoped they had made it inside safely. The two quickened their pace and moved towards the thick, metal doors that led to the room they were searching for.

Tom pushed his back against the door and began to shoot out at the undead closest to them, ensuring a clear space for Rick to finally pull the door and head inside. Keeping his gun trained outwards, taking down a few more of the walkers, Tom backed in to see Rick mimicking his pose but towards any potential threats inside of the room. He was impressed. Rick was definitely a well-trained police officer, acting on years of training.

A slamming noise echoed through the large, nearly empty room as the undead began to push on it. The moans of the dead sending chills through his body.

"We don't have much time before they get in." Tom spoke quietly, motioning for Rick to search the right of the room, while he started off towards the left.

The grim room was barely lit through small windows that lined the top of the twelve-foot high ceilings. Passing a metal trough, Tom noticed that although it had been cleaned recently, it was still stained with blood. This was where they slaughtered them.

A small metal clang of something dropping on the floor had both Rick and Tom's eyes meeting one another before searching for the source of the sound. Although it was difficult to pinpoint with the sound echoing, they managed to determine it had come from down a hallway at the back of the room that neither man had reached.

They made their way down the dark corridor together, passing by a large cold-storage room. A brief look inside left a sick feeling in Tom's stomach. Bodies, hanging limply from large meat hooks. Few were complete, most missing their appendages.

An office stood at the end, and Tom quickly pushed his way inside, his gun scanning over the whole room before deciding they weren't in any immediate danger. Rick entered followed closely behind him and they looked towards the only spot in the room capable of concealment. The desk. They walked to either side of the desk, Tom leaning down quickly and pointing his rifle.

A small, frail man sat hunched over in the small space. "Please, please don't hurt me."

Tom instantly dropped his gun and frowned when he noticed that Rick didn't do the same. He saw the man's finger inch closer towards the trigger and stepped forward, pushing the gun down.

"We don't mean to harm you." Tom said firmly, pointed straight towards Rick.

"You're here for her aren't you?" The man stuttered out.

Dropping to one knee, Tom held out his arm, trying to guide the man out. His voice was low and reassuring as he asked. "Emily. She told me about it, about you."

Astounded, Tom asked. "I thought she was dead."

"No." The man shook his head and slowly crawled out of the space, ignoring Tom's offered hand. "He told everyone else that she was. With all he's doing to her, she probably wants to be."

"Why should we believe you?" Rick asked, his voice cold and harsh, drawing Tom's eyes back to his.

The man chuckled darkly. "After everything we've done, you probably shouldn't."

"How do you know where she is?" Tom asked gently, his face returning to gaze at the man.

"I'm the doctor here." He slowly got to his feet before them. "After what he does, he gets me to fix her up."

"Take us to her."

 _._

 _Here, three miles back is where we are_

 _All we ever wanted was an answer_

 _Civilized are close but way too far_

 _All we ever wanted was an answer_

 _._

They stayed, crouched low behind one of the abandoned shipping containers that littered the area. The shambling dead neared their position and their guns turned from returning fire to the two snipers on the roof of the building to take out the few that were closing in a bit too tight for their comfort. As many as they took down, though, the number quickly grew.

"We don't have much time." Harper spoke quietly, glancing around. "We may have to make a run for it."

Just then, the bullets flying towards them stopped and Aus' calming voice began to filter through their earpieces. Daryl instantly pushed Harper forward, "Go!"

Harper led the way, taking out those that managed to make their way before them as he ran sideways, shooting backwards towards the herd. His brother following right behind. Moments later, they burst through the doors. They pushed back against the doors and looked wildly around for something to barricade it as the mass of dead bodies throwing themselves towards it pushed it open slightly.

"I got this!" Merle shouted, throwing his body weight back. "Find somethin'!"

Daryl and Harper quickly moved to find something, anything strong enough to hold the door. They separated as they went to scour through the first of the two rooms. Daryl couldn't see anything except some dilapidated wooden office furniture, a quick glance told him even the chair wouldn't hold up long.

"Fuck!" He shouted to the empty room and came back in the hall. Seeing Merle losing his battle against the door, he ran back and threw all his weight on it as well, praying that the young woman would be able to find something.

Moments later, she came back struggling with a thick, solid metal beam. How the hell she managed to find that, he would never know. He ran towards her, grabbing it out of her struggling hands and ramming it tightly between the floor and the door knob.

"It won't hold long." Merle said, "We gotta move quick."

Harper nodded towards him. "We should spread out."

In a silent agreement, they began to move. Each taking the next door and ensuring it was empty before moving on. Most of the rooms they came across were similar to the one Daryl had first entered, small little offices.

They made their way deeper into the building and Daryl was surprised when he opened the next door. It darker than the others had been with their large windows. The windows in this room, he noticed, were blacked out. An ominous light filtered through it as he noticed many candles circling the ground.

Stepping forward, he saw himself walk across a large painted circle. Small trinkets were scattered throughout the room and he found himself side-stepping them as he tried to maintain his silence. His eyes intently scanned the room and he noticed thick red letters written across the wall. 'Never Again'.

Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling that filtered through him, he continued his search through the room. As he passed a large cement pillar, he felt an arm wrap around his neck, pulling him back and the cold metal of a gun pressed tight against his temple.

.

 _Footprints giving clue to where we are_

 _All we ever wanted was an answer_

 _Civilized are close but way too far_

 _All we ever wanted..._

 _._

 _._

 _96 Quite Bitter Beings - CKY_


	9. Chapter 9: Camp Kill Yourself - Part 2

**Chapter 9: Camp Kill Yourself Part 2 – Escape from Hellview**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The fire dies on its own_

 _Leaving us to ourselves but not exactly alone_

 _I think that something is out there waiting_

 _Anticipation has grown_

 _The air is black as can be_

 _Can't even see that my hand is in front of me_

 _I'm overhearing a whisper "they won't escape until the blood is set free"_

 _._

He pushed his way through the thick branches, his hand briefly reaching over and squeezing the young boy's shoulder who kept pace with his quick steps. Mikey looked over to him, "Ya think they're okay?"

"Shit, Mikey." Alex said. "Ma would skin yer ass for even thinkin' that way."

The young boy shot him a small smirk before glancing back towards the group that followed them. "Ya called her Ma. Why do you only do that when she's not around?"

Alex's steps faltered when he realized the truth to that statement. "I don't know."

He could tell the young boy beside him had something else to say, but stopped instantly as three walkers made their way into the small clearing they had just walked into. Without hesitation, Alex raised his gun and trained his sights on the walker leading the group.

The walker behind it fell and he instantly knew that Mikey, beside him, was copying his movements. Listening to the training that had been instilled upon them all. Through the edge of his eyesight, he noticed the younger boy lower his weapon as he knew Alex would take care of the last one.

He did. The final walker falling to the ground.

Nodding over towards Mikey, he glanced back at the rest of the group that followed them. The adrenaline flowing through his body was pushing him forward at such a quick pace that he continuously needed to check himself and slow down. The group was struggling to stay with them, their long nights and days without food and water being trapped in the boxcar catching up with them.

All he could think was how he wanted to rush them all along, drop the other group with that Carl kid. Leave Mikey to protect his younger sister and get back to help Harper. His mom. No matter how old he tried to act, he needed that in his life. A mother who would scold him when he did wrong, praise him when right and encourage him to be all that he could be. That woman had become that important piece in his life and he felt at a loss not knowing what was happening to her.

Whenever his footsteps began to quicken, he slowed them. Not only because of the struggling group behind him, but as his mind cleared, he realized they still hadn't escaped the boundaries in which Terminus' sentries could lie in wait. He could not force this group to entangle with them if it could be avoided.

Hearing quick footsteps falling behind him, he looked towards the and saw that the small, lanky Asian boy had caught up and began walking beside him. Glenn, they called him. The older boy managed to keep pace with him, even though he was visibly struggling, walking on the opposite side of him as Mikey.

"Who…" He huffed, trying to catch his breath. "Who are you?"

Alex took in his struggling, and slowed his pace considerably realizing he shouldn't push this group any more. They had been through enough.

"Me?" Alex asked. "Or us?"

Glenn scoffed. "Both, I guess."

"Me, I'm just an idiot kid who managed get lucky enough to survive the end of the world." Alex said with a small chuckle. His eyes kept taking in their entire surrounding as they walked. Although he wasn't in the mood to make friends, he couldn't help but appreciate the conversation keeping his mind slightly off his thoughts about how was faring.

"And your group?"

"They're the idiots who decided to save my life." He replied.

Mikey looked over at him indignantly. "Don't call mom an idiot."

"Sorry, kiddo." Alex chuckled. "But ya gotta admit, she can be."

Mikey pursed his lips and nodded.

"Why are you doing this?" Glenn asked. "Did you know someone in there?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Alex nodded. "Kinda."

"What do ya –" Glenn was silenced by a muscular arm falling tightly across his chest, gently pushing him backwards. Alex had noticed a repeated shake of the branches about fifteen yards to the left side of the game trail they were walking along.

The group behind him fell to a quick stop as they noticed the discomfort the three boys now leading them felt. Mikey gently pushing himself before the older boy from the other group and surprisingly, Glenn let him as he stepped back to attempt to protect those from his own group.

As Glenn complied with their silent request, a short, grey haired woman pushed herself forward. Alex could see she was beginning to panic as she held out the gifted gun towards woods around her. The gun waiving around unfocused, just sensing that there was trouble around her.

He stepped forward and calmly wrapped his free hand around the woman's. Gently pushing it lower until it returned once again to her side. He, however, kept a gun trained at the area. Mikey stood directly beside him, and Glenn just slightly behind and to the right. All held their own weapons towards the noise.

Two boys came out of the woods, holding their own weapons trained directly back at them. Alex could see the hesitation when they realized the number of people that stood in front of them. Unfortunately, he wasn't too surprised to see that they were just boys. Both somewhere in between his and Mikey's age.

"We don't want to hurt you." Alex said, his voice calm. "But you need to lower your guns."

They instantly dropped their weapons and raised their hands in the air. "Ain't lookin' to start a fight."

"You from Terminus?" Mikey asked, glancing between the two boys.

"Yeah." The older boy responded.

"Do you know what happens behind closed doors around there?" Alex asked and although he looked between the two, his eyes focused solely on the elder.

"We don't know what it is." The elder boy returned his hard stare, but the younger one responded instantly. "But it ain't right. Mom and Dad think so too. They don't think we know, but we hear them talkin' 'bout it."

"Shut up, David." The older boy spoke. "They're just gonna kill us anyways."

"I thought that, too." Mikey said, solely addressing the elder stranger, channeling a strength that Alex didn't know he was capable of. "You know, after it all happened. My mom, my real mom, she took me and my sister. We found a group where we thought we would be safe. We weren't. Some of them were bad and they did things to her, really bad things. I took my little sister and we ran. We ran for so long I didn't think we could run anymore."

Alex was amazed. He had never heard the younger boy talk about how he had found them. Maybe he had before with Harper, but even he had never heard this story before.

"Harper found us and I thought she was gonna kill us for sure." Mikey toed the ground quietly. "That's just what people do now, right?"

"So what happened?" David was intrigued.

"She's my new mom now." Mikey answered. "She takes care of us. She taught us how to use a knife and shoot a gun. Not for no reason other than to take care of ourselves and anyone else we find."

David looked afraid as he heard his words. "Is your mom gonna kill my mom?"

Mikey hesitated for a moment, thinking carefully. Harper's strict promise not to lie echoing through him. Shaking his head, he spoke. "Not if she doesn't have to."

Nodding slightly, David sighed in relief.

"Come with us." Alex spoke. "If Harp finds your mom, she'll bring her back safe, believe me."

All the weapons between the boys were completely forgotten as Alex gestured them along with their group.

Two loud gunshots went off and Alex watched in horror as both boys fell to the ground with a bullet hole in their foreheads. He ducked and pulled Mikey and Glenn down with him, frantically searching through the woods for the individuals from Terminus who must have seen these two traitors speaking with them.

Nothing.

He looked back towards the group, expecting to see them hunched down similar to him.

That grey haired lady stood, her feet shoulder length apart and her hands grasped tightly to the gun that was pointed at the elder of the two boys. The last one she had shot. A quick shiver jolted through his spine as he realized that this was the group they had risked their life to save.

Comforted only slightly, as Glenn stood next to them in terror as he stared at the stone faced woman. She looked over to them and uttered four simple words that turned his blood to ice. "We can't trust them."

 _._

 _So turn back the silence is deafening_

 _Turn back don't let them see you again_

 _They make their rounds at the midnight hour and_

 _On the clock it's just a minute away_

 _._

The silence of the room unsettled her as she had entered prepared for a fight. There was no reason why this shouldn't have been so simple. Twelve offices in and she hadn't seen any opposition. Taking three deep breaths, her silence allowed her to register the loud moans that came filtering through the slightly cracked window.

Moving over, she pressed her face tightly against the cool glass that separated her from the undead. Although the moans from the dead her sent a shiver through her veins and the thought of the beam separating them was in jeopardy of collapsing at any moment, a brief moment passed where she was content to just remain in this moment and meet the fate that was surely to grasp her at any moment.

With a sigh, she pushed herself away from the glass as Tom's voice appeared. " _Harp, she's alive."_

Nearly staggering with her surprise, she barely was able to get a hold of her voice. "What?"

 _"_ _Emily. She's alive."_ Tom's voice came through strong and clear. " _Garreth is holding her in his room on the second floor. Eastside. We're going after her."_

A smile ghosted across her face as an unbelievably heavy load lifted from her shoulders. Letting the terrified woman go was one of her largest regrets to date. Hearing that there was still a chance to rectify that burden filled her with an elation she couldn't comprehend.

"We'll fix this then." She spoke quietly, knowing everyone in her group knew how much their previous decision plagued her.

" _It's not your fault."_ The Australian accent of the man who had become a brother to her in these short months came across her earpiece. " _You couldn't have known what was gonna happen."_

"We get her and it's okay." Harper spoke quietly, as she made her way back towards the door and out into the hall. "That's all that matters now."

 _"_ _Promise me you won't do that thing you do."_ Aus spoke, seriously.

Before she could answer, Merle stepped through a doorway on the opposite side of the hall. Seeing the elder Dixon made her realize how long it had been since she had heard from the younger one. "Where's Daryl?"

 _"_ _You better let me the fuck go, asshole!"_ Daryl's stern voice came across the headset. The hidden fear in his voice freezing Merle and Harper in their tracks as they looked at one another.

With a silent nod towards one another, they began to head there way back along the corridor they had just cleared. At every door they passed, one of them made the notion whether they had cleared it or now. They continued their way back down the hall and took a quick glance to the entrance. The thick metal beam was straining under the pressure being applied to it from the undead outside.

Seeing this, their footsteps quickened slightly. They needed to find him and they needed to find him fast.

They came across a door, and as both of them looked towards each other and the nod of clearance didn't come from either. Harper steadied herself and took her place next to the front of the door, her back rested beside the frame of the door, her gun clutched tightly to her chest. Leaning over, Merle turned the nob and pushed it forward slightly.

The moment the door was pushed open, Harper rolled her way inside, her trained hands scanning every corner as it was revealed to her. The moment her gaze reached the centre of the room, she froze. Illuminated in the eerie candle light she saw the younger Dixon.

Anger displayed clearly across his face as he stared towards her, she inched her way into the room. Her gun trained towards him, but her finger off of the trigger as she noticed how well the man had taken place behind him.

"Fuck."

 _._

 _So we're hours awake_

 _And our only mistake is we bleed_

 _And the hunger for the living_

 _Helps them hunt it with the greatest of ease_

 _._

The dark hallway they walked through loomed around then as they walked deeper down the second-story corridor. Tom followed directly behind the man who was leading him towards the woman who had gotten away, the one that Harper and him felt they had failed. The heavy plod of Rick's steps behind him telling him that although the man was upset with his decision, he continued to follow.

Suddenly an hand shot out and wrapped around his forearm, pulling him backwards slightly. "This is a waste of time." Rick spat. "He could be lying, pulling us into a trap."

Space between the man and the two of them grew as he continued his steady movement forward, oblivious to their sudden stop. Tom shook his head, "I don't think so. Even if, I have to try."

Rick shook his head in disgust and Tom felt his blood begin to boil. "Do you remember what that's like?"

"What?" Rick stopped, surprised at his outburst.

"Helping the people who need it." Tom returned the disgusted look before shaking his head and turning, moving quickly down the hallway to catch up to the other man. Leaving Rick standing there in surprise.

The man finally stopped, he had been listening intently to the men behind him. "I understand that you don't trust me."

"Damn right, I don't." Rick said, catching up to the two.

"That's alright. I don't deserve it after everything I've done. Everything that I've let happen here." The man shook his head. "You know I used to be a doctor. It used to be my job to help people. Somewhere along the way, I've become lost."

"What's happened here?" Tom asked quietly, trying to draw out an answer. Something to make sense in this chaotic place.

The man lowered his head in shame, before drawing his eyes towards the two men. "Most of the people here, they either don't know what happens or they are too afraid to try anything else. We've got it good here, we've got walls, we've got…" His eyes lowered once again, understanding what this admittance would mean. "Food."

Stopping in front of a thick wooden door, the man looked back at them. Without hesitation, he turned the nob and made his way through the door. Rick stood next to the opening, his body hidden behind the wall almost entirely sure this was a trap and the bullets would begin raining his way. Tom, noticing the man's posture, shook his head before following. The second his eyes caught sight of the woman, he froze.

When they had first met her, she had a haunted look about her, but she was strong and healthy. In similar physical condition to Harper. Now, she stood, tightly chained to the cement wall behind her. Her clothes tattered and dirty, practically rags on her frail body. He took in her bruised, swollen and bloody face as it hung limply.

He barely registered the other man moving quickly to sit in an office chair towards the back of the room, his eyes gazing intently at the floor as he tried to give the others a semblance of privacy.

Hearing the noise, her head rose slightly and Tom was sickened to see a shiver run through her as she tried to see who had entered the room. Impossible through her tightly swollen eyes. He watched as she attempted to curl in on herself, but her arms, chained out to her sides wouldn't allow for an inch of movement.

Unable to stop himself, he rushed forward leaving Rick to stand guard at the door. As he neared, she asked, her voice trailing off with the effort. "Who…?"

"It's me, Tom." He answered. "You may not remember me. I was with Harper."

A faint smile ghosted across her face, presumably thinking back to the time they had met. She was barely able to nod her head, but Tom caught the slight movement. "Why

"We had to stop it." Tom said, making his way forward and examining the chains. They were so tight to the wall that he could barely even see in inch. He knew there was no way he would be able to get her off of them without the key for the thick metal bands that strapped around her neck and arms.

Rick paced uneasily by the door and Tom spared him a withering look before realizing that the man's discomfort was not in agitation of waiting, but in seeing the woman in such a helpless state. "We don't have much time."

"Leave me." Emily dropped her head to her chest. "I deserve this."

Tom smiled grimly towards her. "You know that's not going to happen."

She chuckled dryly before beginning to cough. "Stubborn bunch."

"Where's the key?" Tom crouched down, looking up and trying to meet her eyes.

She was unable to answer as she drifted out of consciousness. The man sitting behind him stood, answering for her. "Garreth keeps it on him."

 _._

 _Now I'm finding my friends_

 _Hanging from trees, made a bed of a barb wired fence_

 _I'm on the loose with my neck in the noose but hey…_

 _I enjoy the intense_

 _._

"It's me you want." Daryl watched as Harper moved slowly forward, keeping her gun trained towards him. "I'm the one who helped her. Just let him go."

He wanted to curse at the woman for trying to put herself into another dangerous position. Hadn't she done enough? But as he felt the cool metal dig painfully deeper into his temple, he kept his mouth shut. Daryl watched as Harper stood close enough for the soft candlelight to cast an eerie glow across her face. The unwavering hand as it trained the gun, the firm set of her face creating a slight crease between her brow and her eyes narrowed, calculating.

Wanting to shake his head, he could be dead any second and all he could do was take in the woman before him. His eyes shifted towards his brother and he saw the anger there and silently prayed that he would let Harper handle the situation. She appeared to know precisely what she was doing. Brief snippets of conversations that had occurred around him since he had met with the strong woman gave him the impression that this was what she did, even before the world ended.

" _Harp, we've got a problem here."_ Tom's voice came over the earpiece. " _Em's alive but she's chained up. Her brothers got the key."_

"Nah," Daryl could feel the man shake his head behind him. "I don't think I'm gonna do that."

"Okay then." Harper nodded her head, briefly casting her eyes towards Daryl in an attempt to assess his wellbeing. "You're in charge here."

"Damn right I am!"

Daryl watched as her eyes quickly assessed the room and her chest rose and fell with three deep breaths. Her voice was calm and reassuring when she whispered, "Never again." Three more deep breaths and gestured around the room. "Did you do all this?"

Movement came from behind him causing the arm wrapped around his throat to tighten slightly. "Yeah. This was us."

"What does it mean?"

"We were idiots." Garreth chuckled, darkly, gesturing with the gun towards her but keeping his head tucked low behind Daryl. "Kinda like you."

Sadly smiling, she tried to draw more from him. "What happened?"

"This used to be a sanctuary. Until the wrong ones came in." She looked around the room once again. "They held us captive, starved us. They did awful things to the women." The barrel of the gun tapped against Daryl's head. "But we fought back! We learned! You can't live in this world without getting blood on your hands."

The younger Dixon watched as Harper readied her grip on her gun, seeing that Garreth was getting agitated. He recognized what she was doing, she was waiting for him to slip. But he didn't, instead he regained his composure.

"And what about your sister?" Harper asked. "What about Emily?"

"She was weak." Garreth scoffed. "Couldn't handle it."

"So why didn't you just let her go!" Harper was the one getting agitated now, frustrated with the fact that she had failed. Her chest rose and fall again, pulling herself back.

"'Cause she's mine!" Garreth shouted from behind him. "She'll die without me. I have to teach her, make her stronger."

"Stronger? Stronger!" Harper's voice rose. Merle rested his damaged arm against her shoulder, but she quickly shrugged it off. Daryl was confused. She was beginning to act like she was losing it, but he could see that calm look still settled across her eyes. "You son of a bitch! Do you know how we found her?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Garreth said, "She's home now."

Shaking her head, her voice dropped to a dangerously angry tone. "Asshole! It does matter. She's your family!"

"How, then?" Daryl could feel the arm around his neck begin to shake.

"When we found her," she snarled, her face contorting. "she was about to feed herself to walkers. She could have got away. Easily! But she was ready to die. Not because she was weak, but to escape what you had become, what you made her become!"

That did it. The arm let off pressure and he could feel the man separate himself from his back as he saw the gun raise into his peripheral vision. Before he could do anything, a gunshot reverberated through the room and he heard the body slump to the ground behind him.

"Good shot, sweetheart!" Merle whistled, impressed.

Daryl wrenched himself forward and picked up the gun he had been commanded to drop earlier. As he walked towards the two, Harper slid by him and went to the body. Merle's hand made his way to his shoulder and pulled him forward. "Don't ya do that again, baby brother."

Turning to look at the woman, he saw her rifling through the now dead man's pockets. Fishing to find the key they believed to be on him. His head spun as he heard a loud crashing noise coming from the front entrance, knowing it could only mean one thing. The door had burst and they were out of time.

"Go!" Harper shouted, pushing herself to her feet. "I'll be right behind you."

Without a second thought, the Dixon's burst through the door. The loud moans of the dead pushing them forward. Daryl following Merle to the staircase he had discovered at the end of the hall. He could hear light footfalls moving behind him in a quick pace and knew she was there.

"Tom!" She shouted through the headset. "They're in!"

" _We can't just leave her here."_

"We don't have a choice." Harper spoke firmly. "Go, now!"

As Merle reached the door, he threw it open and held it for Daryl who was only a few steps behind him. Making his way past his brother, he heard the elder Dixon curse, a surprised look on his face, as he looked back down the hall. "Where the fuck is she?"

Daryl's head twisted back in surprise, only to see the undead shambling their way towards them. Their bodies cramming the narrow hallway slowing their movement as they all pushed forward. He felt his stomach knot as he scanned the crowd, looking for someone he knew he wouldn't find.

"Harper!" He shouted towards the throng, ignoring the panic he heard in his own voice.

The noise of the undead grew in intensity as they moved closer. But neither Dixon could tear themselves away, waiting for some sign of life from the woman.

" _I'm sorry."_ Her voice came over the earpiece. _"_ _Go! I'll be right behind you."_

 _._

 _Turn back the silence is deafening_

 _Turn back don't let them see you again_

 _They make their rounds at the midnight hour and_

 _On the clock it's just a minute away_

 _._

As the tell-tale noise of the barricade broke, time seemed to slow to a standstill. Her thoughts replaying the sight of the grief-stricken young slowly fading into the distance as she made her way through the woods, too afraid to even walk the railway. Afraid to be caught.

There was nothing she could have done besides tie her down and force her to stay, but that thought did little to ease the guilt that now resided in her. She couldn't fail her again but she wouldn't risk the lives of the two men who now fought beside her. This was her mess and she needed to clean it up.

Harper burst through the doorway, knowing there was little time and hoping she could make it. During their quick search of the floor, she had discovered a small side staircase. But unfortunately it was now between her and the undead slowly pushing their way through the corridor.

A quick glance to her left showed her that the brothers had almost reached the main stairs. Pulling her machete from her waist with her right hand, she held her gun in her left and darted towards the stairs. Running towards them, alone. Maybe she really was insane. The moaning intensified until it was all she could hear, echoing around her.

As she made it to the thick metal door, the first few of the herd made it. They pushed towards her, blocking the path the door needed to swing. Harper quickly slammed the machete into the skull of the first, two more coming up on her quickly. She lifted her foot and kicked one backwards as she slid the blade deeply through the eye socket of a large man in bloodied coveralls.

There were too many already, and killing them one-by-one wasn't quick enough. They would all be on her before she was able to find her escape. Swinging her blade, she decapitated a woman in a tattered business suit. Then braced herself, pulling one foot up and resting it on the wall beside the door. Reaching down to the handle, she pulled. Using the momentum to knock over the rest of the walkers that were in the way.

Quickly ducking inside, she barely escaped their grips and began to push the door closed. Their grasping arms getting in the way of sealing it shut as she leaned back against it, barely out of their reach. "Harper!" She heard Daryl's panicked voice shout.

With a quick shake of her head, she threw herself away and up the stairs. She would just have to be quicker than them and sent a silent prayer that there was another door at the top. The pain in her ribs ached, but she didn't hesitate as she leapt up the stairs, two at a time.

As she reached the top she let a sigh of relief, noticing the distance she had gained and the thick fire door. Bursting through, she leaned against it until she heard the latch click. Tipping her head backwards she rested it against the cool door, breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry." She spoke quietly, feeling slightly guilty for the panic that she had heard in the younger Dixon's voice. "Go! I'll be right behind you."

The door would hold, but not for long once they managed to reach the top of the staircase. Reaching down to the transceiver at her waist, she flicked it off. She pushed herself away and began making her way down the hall to the east side of the building. Opening each door quickly before giving it a quick scan and moving on to the next. She realized that Tom and Rick had already cleared out any potential threats from this floor.

As the eighth door opened, she gasped as she saw the condition of the young woman immediately but didn't waste time as she rushed forward. Fishing the key from her pocket, she quickly undid the locks at Emily's wrists and neck. The moment she was released, the woman collapsed forward being gently caught by Harper.

Maneuvering the woman's arm over her shoulder, Harper ignored the cries of pain. Knowing they didn't have any time to waste. They made their way through the door and down the hall, slowly. The woman more being dragged along by an already injured Harper.

The sound of the door bursting open sent a shiver down Harper's spine. She didn't turn around, though, and kept a steady pace towards their escape. The walkers were gaining on them, being roughly pushed forward by the ones below.

She only had one thought running through her mind, get to the door, but it was quickly being overwhelmed by the hungry moans of the undead as it swallowing them in the dark, narrow hallway.

 _._

 _So we're hours awake and our only mistake is we bleed_

 _And the hunger for the living helps them hunt it with the greatest of ease_

 _No experience could ever match the sight of when a person is through_

 _If it's the last think I will do, I'll be the one who will escape from Hellview_

 _And I will_

 _._

 _"_ _Go! Now!"_ Harper's frantic voice shouted at him. His heart sunk as he looked towards the woman he had failed yet again. She sent a sad smile down at him as he stared up towards her. Tom could tell that she knew, maybe not everything, but enough.

He heard a shuffle of feet from behind him before feeling Rick's hand rest on his shoulder. The walkers were coming and they didn't have a key. There was no way they could shoot at the chains with how restricting they were.

Hand resting atop his gun, he looked at her. "Do you want me to…" Tom's voice trailed off, if he could spare her the pain of being torn to shreds, he would do it.

Emily shook her head and spoke softly. "Don't waste the bullet."

"We've got to go." Rick pushed.

Tom nodded his head before pushing himself back to his feet. "I'm sorry, Emily. I wish…" He shook his head. There weren't words.

"Go." She said forcefully. "I'll be okay."

Numbly, he followed Rick and realized that the man they had found was keeping pace slightly behind him. He knew the walkers hadn't made it to the second story yet, but was glad that the other man was focusing when he could not. They made it through the doorway, up the two flights of stairs and onto the rooftop.

The sun blinded him in its stark contrast from the dark corridors they had been wandering around in. Blinking his eyes, he saw Aus making his way towards him. The relief evident on his face that he was back safe. He tipped his head with a sad smile and waited. Tom made his way to the side of the building and rested his hands along the edge, looking out at the waning herd of walkers knowing most had made their way into the building below.

Suddenly, the door flew open with a bang and the two Dixon brothers came rushing onto the rooftop. Tom felt his heart sink lower when he noticed the missing woman.

"Damnit!" Daryl shouted as his eyes found the woman had not arrived before them.

Aus rushed towards the two brothers, shouting. "Where is she!"

The younger Dixon's face sank. "She just took off, man. Was hoping she was here."

Taking three deep breaths, Tom steadied himself standing to full attention. "Harper! Harper, come in."

Everyone on the rooftop stood in silence as they waited for some form of a response. Nothing came and Tom sighed loudly as he felt all eyes fall to him. Pursing his lips, he nodded as he drafted a new plan.

"Okay." He began. "You are all going to get out of here. Head towards the cabin and get a safe distance away. Then wait, not for long. If we're not there in twenty, we're not coming."

"Tom," Aus spoke sadly, recognizing what he was saying. "We can't just leave you here."

"You can and you will." Tom said pointedly at Aus. "Priority of life, remember."

Head lowered, Aus simply nodded remembering the many conversations he had had with the older man about their job before the world ended. The rest looked on, puzzled, at this private conversation.

"Why are you doing this?" Rick asked. "It's suicide."

"That woman," He said, shaking his head. "That woman is the most important thing to those kids. I cannot go back without her."

As he headed back towards the doors that would take him back into the dark building, he noticed everyone was frozen in their steps. "What are you waiting around for? Go!"

 _._

 _Turn back the silence is deafening_

 _Turn back don't let them see you again_

 _They make the rounds at the midnight hour and_

 _On the clock it's just a minute away_

 _._

Chills raced down her spine and pushed her forward as she felt the fingers of a walker ghost across her arm. Pushing through the door, she rolled her shoulder and sent Emily sprawling down on the lower steps of the staircase. Harper threw her body back against the door but decaying arms had managed to cross the threshold and she was unable to close it fully.

Her body slid down the door and she braced her feet against the cement floor. With every thrust from the walkers, her body jostled and her feet slid forward slightly. She kept adjusting her grip and pushing back harder, looking over to the dazed woman who was slowly coming back to herself.

"Emily!" Harper shouted. "I need you to get your ass up!"

The woman's head lifted slightly and took in her new surroundings. With a slight groan of pain, she sat up. "Where am I?"

"I need you to go." Harper began. "Get your ass up those stairs."

"What?" Emily was still dazed as she looked around, trying to identify who was speaking to her. "Harper?"

"Yeah. We don't have time for this now." Harper began. "Move!"

She shook her head. "Just let me die. It's what I deserve."

"Fuck." Harper didn't have the patience for self-pity right now. "Emily, I need you to listen to me."

Once she gained the woman's attention, she began. "If there is the littlest bit of you that wants you to survive, I need you to fight. Right here, right now. We do not have to die down here. There is nothing so bad you can't come back from."

Harper could still see the despair on the woman, so she decided to try a different tactic. "Fine, you wanna die, do it later. Don't add another death to your list."

That had the woman's head shoot up and look towards her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not leaving here until your ass is at the top." A hard push sent her feet sliding forward and another arm managed to make its way through the door. With a giant shove, she managed to push it back slightly. "And I can't hold this forever. You die. I die. And I'm not ready to die just yet."

A determination returned to Emily as she gently pulled herself to her feet, gripping tightly on the railing. "Okay."

"Yell when you've made it." Harper said. "And hurry."

Time seemed to slow as Harper watched Emily make her way gingerly up the steps. Curses slipped through her lips as she could feel the strength in her draining, but she continued to push back. Every time her feet would slip she'd slam her body back with more vengeance, knowing her back would probably be a gigantic bruise by the time this was over.

It felt as if there were more of the undead pushing on the door as the weight against her kept getting heavier and heavier. An arm pushed its way through up to the shoulder and grasped blindly at her. The skin was eaten away to bone and as Harper tried to lean away from its grasping fingers, she began to slide out further.

"Hurry!" She yelled frantically. Her feet scrambled to gain control and she was about to lose it. Give up and make a run for it and pray that Emily was far enough up the staircase for them to both survive. She rolled her body so she was facing the ground, her foot sliding to wedge into the bottom step and her arms the only thing pushing against the door.

Three, two… she began to count in her head, preparing herself mentally for the mad dash. Suddenly, a body slammed against the door between her and the frame, easing the pressure against her tiring body. Looking over, she sees Tom and laughs loudly in relief.

"'Bout time ya showed up." She said with a chuckle.

Her laughs where instantly silenced as she heard Tom let out a sharp wince of pain before a loud cry. Looking up, her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the bony armed walker she had been trying to avoid tear at the flesh from Tom's neck.

 _._

 _So we're hours awake and our only mistake is we bleed_

 _And the hunger for the living helps them hunt it with the greatest of ease_

 _No experience could ever match the sight of when a person is through_

 _If it's the last think I will do, I'll be the one who will escape from Hellview_

 _And I will_

 _._

 _._

 _Escape from Hellview – Camp Kill Yourself_


End file.
